Shadow of the Moon
by Wolflover235
Summary: Sequel to Shadows of the Past: Sesshomaru and Rin have officially mated. But the time has come that they move on from the village. Sesshomaru must return to the West from urgent news Can Rin survive living with Dog Demons? Can they survive the conflicts upon the clan? Not the best summary, but enjoy! Rated M for some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Well, I'm glad a few people like the story "Shadows of the Past" as I did writing it. I told you guys I was having ideas about a sequel, but had stopped writing it for a while after the first chapter. Well, last night I wrote 3 chapters and another one this morning. I know some of you didn't really want a sequel to that, and I kind of see how this story may not be much of a "Sequel" per se, but there is still enough in it where if you haven't read "Shadows of the Past" some holes might appear. Also I counted this morning. 3 people want me to continue. 2 people don't. I hope you can enjoy this story nonetheless, and before you say, I know it may sound similar to my "How to be a leader" but I've made sure to keep it a little different. One, Rin is NOT going to be a dog demon. Okay, I'm going to stop talking now and let you test out the first chapter.**_

 _ **Note: Takes place right after the Shadows of the Past Epilogue.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

Sesshomaru laid with Rin near the river in complete peace.

Rin hadn't fallen asleep, instead, she could tell by his body language that something was bothering him.

The Mark could be he cause of her extra senses, but it was also that she practically knew him her whole life.

"Sesshomaru. What's wrong? And don't say _nothing."_ Rin turned in his hold, leaning over his body.

He was silent for a few minutes, absent-mindedly running a hand through her hair.

"It's been nearly 10 years since I've seen mother." Sesshomaru spoke his thoughts aloud.

"Do you miss her?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her, an almost stern look in his eyes, "Not exactly."

"...But?" She asked to continue, although she couldn't understand why he didn't miss her. If Rin had her parents...

"She's been calling me." Sesshomaru continued.

Rin gave a look of confusion, "Call? How?"

"She wants me to return home. With or without you. In which case _without_ is out of the question." Sesshomaru said.

"...So... Why not go to her?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her again, almost glaring, "You may not remember, Rin, but she killed you."

"And she brought me back." Rin added for him.

"That doesn't excuse what she did." Sesshomaru told her.

Rin took a deep breath. She hadn't really remembered much of what happened that day.

"But... She seems pretty urgent." Sesshomaru continued.

"So. Let's go." Rin sighed, looking up at him.

Sesshomaru shot his head up, "Rin.."

"Hey. You helped me with my past, let me help you with yours." Rin said, it didn't make sense, what could _she_ possibly do?

Sesshomaru smiled at her, "What would I do without you?"

Rin smiled back, wrapping a hand into his hair, "I'll go tell Kagome the news."

With a light kiss, she was off.

* * *

"To where?" Kagome asked again.

"The West, or, that's what Sesshomaru calls it, it's basically his real home." Rin explained.

"Ohh. Introducing you to the family, hmm?" Kagome smiled, giving her a knowing look.

Rin looked down, "Um. I think there's something more than that going on right now. Besides, I'm about to walk into all Dog Demon territory. They probably won't want much to do with me."

"Oh. Are you going to be okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Sesshomaru will be there. That's all I need." Rin looked back up, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Oh." Kagome sighed.

"I'd still miss you though. Visiting won't be easy, it's even farther than that village he took me to. And I don't know how long we'll be gone." Rin said.

"Yeah. It's going to be different here without you." Kagome said.

"No. You'll have InuYasha." Rin encouraged.

"Yes. But he's easy to get annoyed with." Kagome smiled.

"Ouch." His voice suddenly sounded.

"And here he is." Kagome sighed, turning to the approaching half-dog demon.

"What? I don't get a goodbye?" he asked.

"Goodbye?" Rin asked jokingly.

"Bye." he said quickly.

"Wait." Rin laughed, "Have you been there before?"

InuYasha gave her a look, "No. Why would I wat to go there?"

Rin hesitated, "Well... I don't know. You're a dog demon."

" _Half."_ InuYasha corrected, "They are very picky about the traits. If I had a choice, I'd rather be human."

Rin sighed, taking in his words, "Oh."

"But, don't let it bother you. You're with Sesshomaru. I doubt he'd let aything happen to you over there." InuYasha continued, "Be careful, Rin."

Rin nodded. Though some thoughts and questions were going through her head.

After a few more minutes of goodbyes and hugs, Rin finally departed from them, finding Sesshomaru back into the forest where his beast took over and made their way to their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, the story is slowly reaching out. Thank you for the reviews so far!**_

 _ **Shannaro21: Thanks, I start school here on August 22, so MAYBE hopefully I will have the story written out by then. If not, I will continue to do my best.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Hey, here is your chapter. I was a little worried I'd get some reviews like; "Really? The West? Again? That is so overused."**_

 _ **Which may be, but I try to make it different every time. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

The journey took 2 whole days.

Sesshomaru didn't rest once, just remained in his beast form, flying endlessly through the open sky.

Rin awoke for the second time, morning forming.

 _'Good morning mate. We are almost there.'_ His beast greeted her calmly.

"Okay. You never told me, how does your mom call you so far away?" Rin wondered.

 _'Dog Demon clans share a tight connection. Almost like us, but different. No matter the distance, she, or any dog demon can contact me through mind link.'_ Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh." Rin said simply.

 _'We are here.'_ Sesshomaru spoke up after a moment of silence, and returned back to the forest grounds.

After helping Rin off of him, Sesshomaru morphed back.

"Stay close." Sesshomaru said, and they continued their way.

Soon, Rin could easilly see the, soewhat familiar, features of the castle.

As if expected, a female dog demon emerged from the castle entrance, looking down at them from the top of the endless stairs.

Lady InuKimi.

Rin averted her gaze elsewhere as they made their way up, but at the same time tried not to look rude.

"Sesshomaru." InuKimi spoke.

"Mother." Sesshomaru returned the gesture.

InuKimi switched her gaze to Rin, surveying her, which made Rin return the gesture, looking the mistress in the eyes.

"U-um. hello, Lady InuKimi." Rin stammered, lowering her head in a slight bow.

InuKimi then switched her gaze back to Sesshomaru, "She has grown into a fine young lady."

Sesshomaru didn't reply to that.

"I'm surprised..." InuKimi sighed, "Although why should I be? I knew what she was to you the moment I first saw her. I just didn't think you'd have the audacity to mark her."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "It was my decision."

"An irrational decision." InuKimi said.

"Care to take that up with my beast?" Sesshomaru asked warningly.

InuKimi looked as if she were going to say more, but hesitated, exchanging glanced between the two.

Then, she sighed, "Let's talk about this inside, the human must be tired-"

" _Rin._ You will call her Rin." Sesshomaru broke her off, his beast nearly in full control now.

"yes. Rin..." InuKimi dismissed. "Minori!"

Then, another perso came running out, "Yes Milady?"

"Escort... Rin, to my son's new quarters." InuKimi instructed, glancing at Sesshomaru, "Surely that will be a sufficient place for her to stay."

"Y-yes milday." Minori said, although Rin could sense her staring, "This way."

Rin looked over at Sesshomaru uncertainly.

He nodded lightly to her, "I will be with you soon, mate."

Rin took a deep breath.

She trusted Sesshomaru, for who he was.

But where she was right now, she didn't feel very welcome.

Maybe she should have stayed back at the village.

"Coming?" Minori spoke up, who was already halfway up the steps, waiting, a slightly annoyed look on her face.

Rin forced her feet to work then, following after the demoness.

The castle looked a lot larger on the inside than what looked on the outside.

There was so much space.

"Right this way." Minori instructed.

Rin tried to keep up with the female demon, but also wanted to keep her distance.

She already knew this demon didn't like her. Surely because she was human.

"His chambers are in here. What's his is yours. Just... Don't make a mess of things." Minori said dismissively, before walking away.

Rin was left in the doorway in complete confusion.

No use trying to start up a conversation.

Rin stepped into the room, which looked like another copy of the long hallways, definitely a lot more than her hut at home.

The bed alone could probably take up her whole hut at home.

The room was mostly empty and clean.

Only the simplest necessities in the room. The bed, a wardrobe, a bathroom. Not really much, but then again, how long had it been since Sesshomaru was here? To stay?

Even with the room being simple, it still felt too much for her.

Rin absent-mindedly ran her hand down the velvet-smooth sheets on the bed. Just the feel of it made her body relax and show just how tired she was.

She had slept regularly on Sesshomaru's back on the journey up here, but it wasn't the same as a bed.

Just a short nap, then maybe Sesshomaru would return and maybe tell her what they were doing here.

Rin folded over the sheets, carefully getting in the large bed, which immediately brought her comfort, and nearly as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was sound asleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, the next chapter, we will switch to Sesshomaru's POV. See what's going on.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30: Glad you are enjoying.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Yeah, I never really get much of a perspective of InuKimi's personality, but I hope you like how she turns out... maybe. Also, before I even wrote the first chapter to this story, I wanted to get all my possible OC names on and what they would be doing. Minori is actually a beta, or right underneath InuKimi, of course right behind Sesshomaru, but yes, she does not like humans. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **WildHeart44: Haha, yeah. But maybe they all come around? And you will have to see...**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

InuKimi led Sesshomaru to her office. It had been quiet between them since Rin was escorted away.

"So. What is so urgent? If it's not about my mate?" Sesshomaru finally spoke up. The sooner he knew, the sooner he could leave and return Rin home. He could sense her uneasiness being here.

InuKimi turned to him, "I'm going to be frank with you." She started, "We are being attacked."

Silence for another long minute.

Sesshomaru's eyes lowered, "Attacked?"

"With your father gone, and you off fraternizing with this human..." InuKimi trailed off at the glare that returned to his features, "This place is falling apart!" She added.

Sesshomaru didn't respond for the longest time. If she wouldn't be so against his mate, maybe he'd care about the matter.

"And?" Sesshomaru asked to continue.

InuKimi looked up at him, "The leader from the Northern Dog demons wants to take control of this place. _Unite_ is just the kind choice of words."

"What?" Now, he was growing interested. He knew she would never back down from an offer so... Offensive to the West dog demon name.

"Unless I have an heir, and as well as for you, I am not fit to rule." InuKimi explained.

"That is ridiculous-"

"No. It's not. Sesshomaru, that's how it's been for generations. You are meant to be the future leader, but you disappeared for years. I'm not going to be around forever, so unless you want the Western dog demon clan to die out, or be enslaved to another clan, I will need you back here." InuKimi explained.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a while, before taking a deep breath, "Okay. What do we need to do?"

* * *

Rin awoke with a sudden jolt. An instinct her body did when she wanted to wake up, but couldn't.

It took her a few seconds to remember where she was, considering it was now dark outside.

"Are you okay, Rin?" The sudden voice made her jump again, not expecting to see him.

Sesshomaru was sitting at the opposite side of the bed, which suddenly made her wonder how long he'd been there.

"Um. Yeah. I just..." Rin trailed off.

"Dreaming again?" He finished for her, looking her in the eyes that read concern.

"No Well... Kind of, but it wasn't that bad. I just... Can't believe I slept this long. It's already night?" Rin asked.

Sesshoaru nodded, "It's okay, Rin. You need sleep."

Rin suddenly trained her sights on him again, "Are you okay?"

Sesshomaru took a deep, expecting breath at her question.

Rin slowly made her way over to his side, until she could sit next to him. "Sesshomaru?"

"I am fine, Rin. I just missed you." He admitted. He wasn't sure yet how to explain the current status of the clan.

"Well, I missed you too." Rin smiled lightly, carefully wrapping her arms around him.

Sesshomaru welcomed her embrace, wrapping an arm around her back, pulling her closer to him.

Another hand came up to caress her cheek, forcing her attention.

His lips met hers in a gentle kiss.

Almost immediately, it deepened, both pulling each other close.

Almost a month and a half had passed since the Marking, yet the bond that came with it was still strong. It relieved her to have him close again.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked in between kisses.

"Yeah." Rin answered, "I-is there food here?"

She felt silly asking such a question, but she was completely aware of the different atmosphere.

Sesshomaru chuckled, pulling away slightly, "Of course there is. What do you want?"

Rin thought for a few seconds, honestly, she wasn't as hungry as she thought she should be.

"Oh. Just something small, fruit?" Rin asked.

"Is that all? You haven't eaten all day." Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah... I'm just... Keeping it simple. I learned a little about pregnancy. Kids can be very picky about foods even before they're born." Rin explained, smiling lightly.

Sesshomaru returned the gesture, "Okay. Come. we will find your fruit." He said, taking her hand, guiding her out of the room.

"So... How are things with... Your mom? This place?" Rin asked curiously.

Sesshomaru was silent for a few minutes, which made her wonder if she shouldn't have asked.

"There are just some conflicts with the clan, and mother thinks I am the answer." Sesshomaru said simply.

"So she wants you to stay." Rin hinted.

Sesshomaru nodded lightly, "Yes. But if you don't want to... It's a dangerous situation, Rin, and I..." He trailed off.

Rin turned to him, stopping their walk, "Sesshomaru. The village can't be my safe haven forever. I know you think sending me there every time something happens is for the best, but... This bond, I don't think I'd be able to stand it." Rin said, her heart tightening at the mere thought.

Sesshomaru smiled lightly, moving closer to her, caressing her cheek, "Neither would I, Rin."

They resumed their walk, and Rin was surprised even more how different the place was compared to home. There was its own little convenience kitchen stocked with different foods.

Rin sat in silence, eating at sme of the fruits she had chosen. Turns out, it was exactly what her stomach wanted.

"So, tell me about what's going on? what do you have to do with it?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a few minutes with the answer He really didn't want to stress her with this, but he had no choice. She was already a major role in the matter. Whether any of them liked it or not.

"This clan has not been doing well since I left..." Sesshomaru started, filling her in with the same information his mother had shared.

* * *

"So... I have to hope that my child will be born full demon to keep this place going?" Rin summed it up, quickly picking up her role.

"Dog demons are very specific about traits. Even InuYasha refuses to accept his demon side. Ever since the jewel incident." Sesshomaru said.

Rin was quiet for a while, she wasn't sure what to feel, confused? Scared? Stress?

"Wow. I... Sesshomaru, I-I can't control what I give birth to. I... Was it a mistake? Do you have to-"

"Rin, stop. That is not how I feel at all. I chose you, and I don't regret any of it. It's _our_ child. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I told mother, if we have to fight, we will." Sesshomaru explained.

Her reaction to this made him nearly regret coming here. Or at least bringing her here. He feared for her to react like this. Accept how dog demons would see her.

"Let's go back to bed, okay. We'll talk more in the morning." Sesshomaru took a deep breath.

Rin nodded absent-mindedly.

"Hey..." Sesshomaru caressed her cheeks, "I love you."

Rin smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, this chapter was a little longer. More to come soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Wow, those times you find a story you can't stop reading, and time flies. Well, that's how it is for me. I've been up all night, I could not stop writing, but I'm getting ahead...**_

 _ **WildHeart44: Yeah, or sometimes just plain human, but we'll just have to see. I always have a habit of looking way ahead of the story and deciding some things, like the ending and such.**_

 _ **GuestoftheMoon: Yeah, she is super early, but yes, she is. it was briefly mentioned in Chapter 20 of Shadows of the Past:**_ _"Good morning. And how is my Expecting mate today?" Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her from behind, taking Rin by surprise. She had retreated to the river, losing herself in her peaceful thoughts. "Sesshomaru. It's only been a month. I still have 8 more before I'm anywhere near Expecting." Rin smiled in his hold._

 _ **So, yeah, at the time I was unsure yet if I was going to make a sequel, so for an epilogue I went ahead and tried to finish off the story by a happy ending.**_

 _ **And yes, I TRY to keep Sesshomaru in character, but with this story and the last story, I changed him vastly. I would have liked to think that if he ever found a mate...**_ _*Cough*_ _ **Rin, *Cough*, he would probably change, besides his extreme protective side. So i hope you like how everything turns out.**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30: Yes, very. I stopped at writing chapter 8 last night because A LOT of things happened at once. And you know when tv shows do that, I never thought I could actually write it.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Thanks, I think this story will be an interesting one about the West, lots of new characters will be coming in.**_

 _ **Enough of me talking, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

"Rin! Um... Human! Wake up!" A female voice called from a short distance.

Rin jumped up at the unexpected voice, focusing her sights on the owner.

"Finally. Almost thought you didn't know your own name. Anyway, get up, the Lady wishes to see you today. So make yourself... Presentable." Minori instructed, before walking away.

It took Rin a second to process the words. She'd never quite been awaken so suddenly like this. Not since...

Rin made her way out of the bed, and into the bathroom.

It was as fancy as the bedroom, with everything needed.

Thanks to her time with Kagome in her era, the luxurious bathtup here was easy to operate.

She returned to the bedroom for a second, glancing at the wardrobe curiously.

Surely there wouldn't be...

 _Surprise._

Whether or not the dog demons liked her here or not, they must have had everything prepared. There was a vast variety of clothing.

She pulled out a light pink kimoo with what looked like orchids decorated on it.

It was more than she was used to wearing, but she loved it.

After a quick bath, she put on the kimono.

It was a little big for her, but comfortable.

She came back out to the bedroom in search of a brush. Once she found it, she looked herself in the mirror and tried to decide how she wanted to set her hair.

Minori suddenly came in again when she almost finished brushing her hair.

"Oh. I'm almost done." Rin commented to her through the mirror.

Minori scoffed and continued forward, "Here. The Lady sends you a gift."

Rin tensed for a second as the demoness' hands went around her with an item

She instantly relaxed when the cool metal chain of a necklace was delicately put around her neck.

The necklace was large, and draping at the end of it was a crystal-like crimson crescent moon.

Rin couldn't help but gasp, "W-wow Um. Thank... Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Let's go." Minori instructed, turning to leave.

Rin immediately followed after, however she was slightly curious as to where Sesshomaru was.

The walk was silent, and all too soon, arrived at a big door, leading into another big room.

The room looked sort of like a louge room, or an office.

Whatever it was, Lady InuKimi and Sesshomaru were there. With a couple other dog demons standing around, she had yet to identify.

"Ah. Rin. It's nice to see you again. On different standards this time." InuKimi sounded almost happy to see her.

 _Was she?_

"Lady InuKimi." Rin greeted, lowering her head in a respectful bow.

"You do not have to do that to me, Rin. You're Sesshomaru's mate, a future leader. Although that might need some work." InuKimi thought to herself.

 _L-leader?!_

"Oh... Uh I'm sorry... I'm not... A leader-"

"Of course you're not. Not yet." InuKimi said, "I've been talking with Sesshomaru about you..."

Rin's body suddenly went cold as she looked at Sesshomaru, _H-how much about her?_

"Sesshomaru has decided to mate you. I will respect that, but surely he's told you the conflicts we're facing lately?" InuKimi asked.

Rin nodded.

"Then I have decided. If you are going to be with us. We must train you." InuKimi said.

"What?! That is _not_ what we discussed." Sesshomaru suddely broke in.

"She's human Sesshomaru. She needs to learn defense if she's going to be a part of this." InuKimi said.

"She is pregnant. I won't-"

"An even more vital reason she must learn. Do not worry, Sesshomaru. We won't hurt her." InuKimi said.

"That is what training is! We work ourselves until we're stronger than the next demon." Sesshomaru said.

"I can learn." Rin suddenly felt the urge to speak up, "I mean... I don't have a lot of experience, but I could use a weapon."

InuKimi smiled down at her lightly, "Good. We will start tomorrow."

"Rin. Go get something to eat. I will be there soon." Sesshomaru said, his glare still on his mother.

At a time like this, Rin wanted nothing more than to pull him away from all the tension and comfort him, but... It obviously wasn't her place here.

Nodding lightly, she followed Minori out of the room, wondering inwardly if she had done wrong speaking and agreeing with InuKimi.

She made a point!

Rin did want to protect her child. She wanted to give him or her the best childhood they would ever have.

"Are you even listening to me?" Minori spoke up, bringing Rin out of her thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry. What?" Rin asked quickly.

Minori sighed, and Rin could sense her roll her eyes, muttering under her brath, something like: _Humans._

"I _said,_ that was pretty brave of you to speak out like that in there. As Sesshomaru couldn't see, you shouldn't have a choice in the matter." She said.

"Sesshomaru was only caring about my well-being!" Rin suddenly defended.

Minori turned to her, " _Please._ You shouldn't even _be_ here. It's you that has made him have to speak against his own mother like that."

Rin was suddenly brought aback in shock, her chest tightening.

She already knew the dog demons didn't like her very much, but hearig it loud, _that_ way...

"Okay! Thank you Minori! I think I'll take it from here. I'm sure you think you have better things to do." Another female voice approached them from behind Rin.

Minori scoffed, "Finally. Have fun you two."

With that, she walked off.

It was silent for a few minutes, Rin lost in her own thoughts.

"Uh, you'll have to forgive her. She doesn't quite understand humans." The voice sounded again, directed to her.

Rin turned her head, trying to keep any emotions at bay, "Don't you all?"

"No. I'm more open to the world. I've never come across a human before to have the need to judge them. Why should you be any different?" The female said.

Rin smiled, "Thanks, uh..." She trailed off, not knowing her name

"Akemi. My name's Akemi." She introduced.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Another new character! Friend or foe? Since she is now introduced, I will give a little background, she is as kagomeLove would put it, a maid, but yes, she is lower ranked than everyone else, but nice.**_

 _ **Leave some reviews! Chapter 5 coming tonight!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay, review replies, since they are so awesome.**_

 _ **WildHeart44: Yes, the faster I write out the chapters, the more I like to update, I am currently writing out chapter 11 right now. Also, Minori, aha, just being Minori, a stuck-up beta. And no, for once I did not make anyone here "crushing" On Sesshomaru. He's in the clear... So far. Yeah, I almost can't wait until the end, but it might take a while.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Yeah, people always tell me, "Please don't make Rin weak and defenseless and whiny. I hate that Rin."**_

 _ **I'm sorry, minus the whining, I like a "Low Rin", but I do like to agree sometimes she needs to be a fighter, and here it is.**_

 _ **Also, so far since the last chapter, I haven't written much of Minori yet, but I'm sure she'll still be hanging around. Once again, no, she does not feel anything towards Sesshomaru. Thank goodness. And I think you will like Akemi.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

After an... Extremely long breakfast with Akemi, Rin returned back to Sesshomaru's room The one place she felt, somewhat, safe.

Akemi had been wonderful company for Rin. They talked more than ate, for hours. At least she had one other person in the clan who understood her.

Even though most dog demons in the clan barely paid attention to her anyway.

It was later that afternoon that Sesshomaru finally returned, entering the room in a quick fashion.

"Sesshomaru." Rin stood, unsure of his emotions at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Rin." He said roughly when he had stopped before her.

"For what?" Rin asked confused.

"I tried to change her mind. But she's set on trying to make you one of us." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru... To be honest, I could probably use the training. I _need_ to learn self defense if I'm going to live here..." Rin started.

"Rin. This isn't going to be some game for you. You are going to be facing dog demons. Experienced, ruthless dog demons." Sesshomaru explained.

"Well... That's what training is for. I could start with you." Rin said, smiling lightly.

Sesshomaru shook his head, none of her words going through him, "She doesn't want you working with me. The training requires fighting. I won't hurt you, Rin. I _can't."_

"Sesshomaru, whether you like it or not, I will get hurt doing this, but it's the only way I can get better. Besides, even if... I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose." Rin explained.

"Rin! Why are you siding with this? I'm supposed to protect you, so you can live a life-"

"If I'm going to be living here, I'm going to have to stop being so human! Everyone here doesn't like me, and I want to prove myself. Can't you understand? I don't want to be treated like an outcast my whole life here. I just... Can't." Rin broke off, tears surely coming now. Minori's words running through her head.

If Sesshomaru was going to say more, he never did.

He was silent for a long time, his expressions softening at her state.

At that moment, he forgot everything that had to do with his mother, or the clan.

He moved closer to her, enveloping her in his arms, which she welcomed.

She wasn't sure what she was more upset about. Minori's words, or arguing with Sesshomaru. He meant well, he really did, but...

"I'm sorry, Rin. I haven't been around much these past couple days, and I should be. Forget about the training. Tell me what's going on." Sesshomaru told her.

Rin didn't answer for a while, he was already upset with his mother for speaking for her, she wasn't sure how he would handle Minori's actions.

"I just... I'm not welcome here. InuKimi says I may be future leader... With you, of course. But _no one_ here likes humans. _Me._ I'm human. Minori is right, I'm not even supposed to be here...-"

"No. Don't you dare talk like that. You are my mate and you are supposed to be with me. As you said, you are their future leader, whether they like it or not... I will talk to Minori." Sesshomaru sighed.

"No! It's fine. I-I met Akemi. I think she's agreed to take over being my _escort,_ or something like that." Rin said, trying to change subject.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Akemi is a good person for you. Maybe you're not an outcast after all."

Rin smiled in his hold, "I'm sorry... About earlier..."

"Don't worry, Rin. I'll still be with you the entire time through this. No matter how many times I may have to step away, I'll always come back to you." Seshomaru said.

Rin's smile widened as she pulled herself up to look him in the eyes, her arms wrapped around his neck, "I know. And I will wait."

With that, she gently pressed her lips to his, which he easily responded.

She turned herself more to him, so she could rest easily in his lap, as his hands came up, running up her back and into her hair, only to deepen the kiss.

"I never told you how extremely ravishing I find you in this kimono." Sesshomaru almost growled against her lips.

"Hmm. I kind of like it too." Rin said absent-mindedly, unsure of why she was even talking.

"Then I hope you won't mind if I take it off, for a few minutes." Sesshomaru asked, already undoing the kimono.

Rin hummed in approval, and even helped him remove it.

Sesshomaru pulled away slightly to look her over once again.

His eyes focused on the necklace that remained on her neck..

 _That_ was a family heirloom. Maybe his mother was truly beginning to accept her.

Without warning, he came forward, burying his face in the side of her neck.

Rin's body tensed in anticipation, but immediately submitted as his lips worked away at her mark.

He would do this almost daily, refreshing and strengthening his mark and scent, but he had neglected it the past few days, so the emotions and feelings were immensely unbearable.

Rin found herself undoing his kimono, managing to force it aside, before digging her nails into his hair, pressing into his neck.

"S-Sesshomaru..." She managed, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Mate." He responded in a possessive growl, giving the mark a light nip, sending another shock of arousal through her.

He finally pulled away, only to crush his lips against hers.

He was nowhere near finished with _cleaning_ the mark, but he didn't want her to release with him to just that.

His hands went to her waist, setting a specific rhythm against him that caused both of them to moan.

All thoughts of the outside world had vanished. Suddenly, it was just Rin and Sesshomaru. The only two in the world.

When their release came, they called to each other in unison, holding each other closer than before.

Then, Rin found herself laying in bed, almost recovered from the intimate moment.

She glanced beside her, at Sesshomaru who was in a similar position. A look of satisfaction on his face as he looked back at her.

After a long hour of silence, Rin suddenly spoke up.

"Oh my gods. Do you think they heard us?" She turned her head to him, a look of worry on her face.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "I would like to think so."

A blush crept across Rin's face.

"Sesshomaru! That's...!" She couldn't think of any words.

Sesshomaru turned on his side to face her, "Rin. Don't worry. They know that when a dog demon first finds a mate, their instinct to mate are incredibly strong for the first few months."

"M-months?" Rin managed.

Sesshomaru sighed, moving to nuzzle her neck again, "It's okay, Rin. I'm not like that, not completely. _This_ was because I had ot been around you the last few days. It takes a while for us to get used to having to be apart sometimes."

Rin moved to rest her head above his on the pillow, giving him full access to her neck, "Can... Can you stay with me until I wake up?"

It was a silly request. She was used to waking up and going to find him. But right now...

"Of course, Rin. I'm not leaving." Sesshomaru whispered, gently kissing her mark.

This time, the sensation gave her a feeling of comfort, making her relax.

She slowly began drifting off to sleep, Sesshomaru's gentle kisses and nuzzles a calming gesture.

Without another second of hesitation, she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Well, I've been trying to think all day about what's to come in future chapters. You know, when a million things are going to happen at once, but you just can't figure out how to write it? Well, hopefully I'll get some of it out there tonight. But for now,**_

 _ **WildHeart44: Yesssss.**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30: Yep.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Haha, that ending really came out of nowhere for me, it was late at night and by that time I was just blankly writing, and that came up, and I had to laugh myself. And I agree with you, that's kind of what I meant, a submissive Rin. I mean I don't look down at her too much, but I can't go far without Sesshomaru having to be there for her from time to time, no matter how strong she may be. Also, I've been taking a break from writing today, I was looking at your other favorites, and read a couple. Looks like the SessXRin couple stories aren't dying out after all.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

Rin awoke later that morning, semi-surprised to not have the unexpected _wake up call._

Especially considering...

Rin turned over until she came face to face with Sesshomaru.

He was still asleep.

Despite her movements, their bodies were still entangled with each other, bound to never let go.

Rin smiled. He stayed, and she could tell by the sun shining out the small window in the room it was mid-morning.

It was nice to watch him sleep again. The one time he looked peaceful, _normal._

"Do you always watch people sleep?" Sesshomaru suddely spoke.

Rin let out a laugh, "No. Just you."

His eyes opened to meet hers.

"Good morning, Rin." He sighed, a hand wouding into her hair.

"Good morning." Rin returned, right before her lips were against his.

The kiss was soft and gentle, and lasted longer than it needed.

"Um." Rin pulled away, "I think InuKimi said I needed to start training today?"

"Yes, but she didn't say _when."_ Sesshomaru answered, before kissing her again.

Nothing intimate really happened.

Just a lot of exploring, touching and kissing.

Rin couldn't find the will to complain over their moment.

As if she wasn't sure when they'd have another.

* * *

After a bath, which Sesshomaru followed her to, and getting dresssed, which he helped her with, they made their way through the long hallways.

They were going a new direction. Rin unsure of where they were going.

"Mother waits for us in the training arenas." Sesshomaru explained, as he sensed her emotions, then turned to her, "You know you can change your mind. If you don't want to do this-"

"I do. I can't lay in hiding forever. You can't protect me forever. I want to do this." Rin said surely.

Sesshomaru nodded after a minute of hesitation, before leading her into another large room.

It almost looked as though they were outside, but still surrounded by walls.

Rin took a long look around her surroundings.

This must be where most of the dog demons hung out.

Some were in human form, some were in their beast form, going against each other in pure challenge.

"So. Where to start you." InuKimi came to Sesshomaru and Rin's side.

"I still don't like this idea, Mother. These dog demons wouldn't want to take their time with her." Sesshomaru told her.

InuKimi didn't reply to him.

"Hmm. Hisashi!" She called into the crowd of demons.

One perked up at the name.

"Come over here will you?" InuKimi instructed.

A tall, but bulk form made their way over to them.

"Yes, milady?" Hisashi asked.

"Hisashi. As you have probably heard, a human is now living with us. This is Rin." InuKimi introduced.

Hisashi looked down at Rin, a smile forming, "Hello Rin. It's an honor to meet you."

"You too." Rin said quickly, unsure if his words were sincere or just... Played.

"She has agreed to train, and I thought she'd be in best hands with you." InuKimi said.

Hisashi looked back down at Rin, giving her a look over, "Of course. I'll teach her everything I know."

"Very good. Now, Rin. What weapons did you say you were familiar with?" InuKimi glanced down at her.

Rin broke her focus from Hisashi to InuKimi, "O-oh. Well... I've learned well from Kagome with the bow and arrow. And InuYasha taught me some moves with a sword."

"Well. We have no bow and arrows here. But we have plenty of swords. Come with me and we shall fit you with one." Hisashi offered.

"Okay..." Rin said uncertainly. She said she wanted to train, but she didn't say she'd be eager about it.

 _'Go easy on her. Or I will fit my sword on_ _ **you.'**_ Sesshomaru said mentally, easily grabbing Hisashi's attention.

 _'Of course.'_ He said simply, before smiling at Rin and leading her off.

"Hm. Since it is her first day, I will allow you to watch. But you will need to leave the rest to her afterwards, we have things to do." InuKimi spoke up, who had heard the mind link.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, simply keeping his eyes focused on Rin and the other dog demons.

"So, Rin. What do you know about sword fighting?" Hisashi asked, as they walked.

"Uh, well... They are good for self-defense..." She trailed off.

 _Smooth, Rin. Smooth._

Hisashi chuckled, "Yes, they are, but have you actually fought with one?"

"Not really." Rin said, she's always just been on the side lines.

"Okay. We start from the beginning then." Hisashi sighed, and turned to the many brands and sizes of swords.

"Sorry." Rin felt the need to say.

"Don't apologize. We all start from somewhere." Hisashi said, before picking up a random sword, "Try this one."

Rin cautiously took the medium sized sword from his hand.

Despite its size, the weight was not as much as she thought, and she could easily hold it.

"Not too heavy? You can't have a sword that you can't maneuver." Hisashi said.

"No. It's perfect actually." Rin said, proving her point by moving the sword a little, of course away from him and anything else it could hit.

"Good." He said, before grabbing a sword for himself.

"Now. There are many strategies for sword fighting with an opponent. Each can fight differently, and strike differently, so you have to know how to respond to each attack." Hisashi instructed.

He gave her a mini test by advancing his sword towards her in a slow manner.

Either way, Rin moved hers up to meet it, each giving a gentle clank to one another.

"Okay. So you're alert. Good. With a real opponent you may only have seconds to react, but that's a lesson for another day. Right now, I'm going to show you the different advances you can make with a sword, and how to respond to it." Hisashi explained.

Sesshomaru and InuKimi observed them from a distance.

Sesshomaru was semi-surprised at the interaction. He was sure his mother would expect her to get right into it.

"See. They won't hurt her. Hisashi is the best trainer here. He won't let anything happen to her. You can keep watching if you want, I have things to do." InuKimi said, before turning to walk away.

* * *

She was right. Today, Rin didn't endure any sword fighting. Only simple movements and reactions, that were calmly displayed upon each other.

 **Why couldn't that have been us, again?** His beast perked up.

 _'Because in a couple days, those learning moves will be used for a true battle. we wouldn't do such a thing to her.'_ Sesshomaru answered.

 **But mate is with...** _ **him.**_ His beast pointed out.

Sesshomaru resisted rolling his eyes, of course.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru. I think Rin has done enough for today. She is a quick learner." Hisashi said as he and Rin approached him.

"Thank you, Hisashi." Sesshomaru said.

"No problem. It was an honor to be able to teach the future queen" Hisashi said.

 **I'm sure it was.** Sesshomaru's beast muttered, but it wasn't a mind link.

"Let's get you something to eat, Rin." Sesshomaru said simply, and led her out of the large room.

"Thank you." Rin told Hisashi, before quickly following after Sesshomaru.

She was too hungry to be worried about what to eat, so any meal was satisfying for her.

"I never knew you would be so well with a sword." Sesshomaru finally spoke up.

Rin smiled, "Well. I only watched from the best for 3 years."

Sesshomaru couldn't stop the smile that formed, "So, InuYasha showed you how to use a sword?"

Rin gasped, that sounded wrong, "W-well, he just showed me with his. But, Sesshomaru, I was talking about you!"

"I know, Rin." He said gently.

"I'm glad he's not here so I can tell you he'll never be as good as you." Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Maybe he should hear it from someone like you. He won't listen to me."

Rin breathed a laugh.

Sesshomaru's features returned to a sense of sincerity.

"Rin. Do you feel safe in there? Training?" He asked.

"Well... Yeah. Hisashi's pretty nice. Why?" Rin asked.

"I just... May not be able to stay to watch you every day to train." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh." Rin spoke up, almost immediately, "Sesshomaru, that's fine. Do what you need to. You don't have to worry about watching me 24/7. I know you have things to do."

Sesshomaru sighed, moving closer to her, "Rin. I know you may not feel like you belong here. But you do. If anyone says anything, come to me. You will let me know?"

Rin was quiet for a minute. Honestly, she really didn't wat to have him starting something over her. This was his family, his home. She couldn't stand being in the middle of that.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Just as Hisashi said, you are future queen. Dog demons here should look up at you." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru! I-I don't want to think about that right now. I mean..." Rin broke off, a smile spreading across her face.

"Whether you think about it or not. You are my queen." Sesshomaru said lightly.

Rin smiled wider at him, resisting the urge to blush.

"Rin!" A cheerful voice approached them, "U-um. Lord Sesshomaru!"

Akemi focused on him, bowing her head quickly.

She then focused back on Rin, "U-uh. I was just wondering if I could have the honor of showing you around, you know... Walk a little."

Rin laughed, glancing at Sesshomaru to see if he would respond first, he only smiled lightly, his expressions reading: _You've made a friend._

"Of course if you're busy. I can come back!" Akemi said quickly.

"I'd love to, Akemi." Rin spoke up.

"Great! Is it okay with you, Lord Sesshomaru?" Akemi asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her, nodding lightly, "Yes. I have to go find Mother. I need to get information about the territory status. I trust you will keep Rin in good hands?"

"O-of course!" Akemi said.

Even though Sesshomaru was completely calm and accepting about the whole idea, she still talked as if her life was on the line.

"Rin. I will find you later." Sesshomaru said, a hand moving to rest on the back of her head, pulling her close and giving her a brief kiss.

Though it was short, by the time he pulled away, she was blushing profusely. Did he _have_ to do that in front of Akemi?

"Y-yeah. Okay." Rin spoke.

Sesshomaru nodded, before standing and leaving the two to themselves.

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"So. Want to get started?" Akemi asked.

"Sure. Lead the way." Rin focused back on Akemi, standing to follow after her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**WildHeart44: Haha, yes. I don't really know where that came from. I mean, for the first time of their time together, she is about to be interacting with a Lot of males. Hope this chapter is good.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: LOL, i laughed too, it kinda came to me just like chapter 5 ending did. I'm trying to put a lot in this story. Suspense, entertainment, humor, tragedy. Yes, tragedy is near. I just haven't written it yet.**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30: Yes, the experience has been pretty interesting to write.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7:**_

"So. How did it happen?" Akemi asked after a long moment of silence.

"What?" Rin asked, though she mostly already knew what she meant.

"You and Lord Sesshomaru. I mean, I'm not one to judge, but I never thought he'd fall for a human." Akemi said.

Rin looked down, as she thought over her time with Sesshomaru, from the beginning. The way it looked, other people might completely disagree with the ordeal.

"Well... I've known him my entire lifetime." Rin said, "He saved my life. And I followed him ever since. For 3 years, then I was taken to live in a village. When I turned 18, he returned and... Asked me to be his mate." Rin then glanced over at Akemi when she finished.

She was staring at her, mouth agape.

"W-wait. You mean... What happened between you two when you were young?"

Rin's eyes widened, a blush creeping across her face again, "Oh gods. Nothing! I-I only followed him and admired him as my protector at the time! I-"

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry I upset you. Forgive me." Akemi cut her off, looking desperately apologetic.

"It's fine. It's just... I thought about that too when he asked me. It just, sort of, developed when I was old enough. I didn't exactly accept right away though." Rin admitted.

Akemi gasped, "Why? I mean, who wouldn't want to be with him?"

Rin shot her head up to look at her. A feeling from within she had never felt before. The thought of Sesshomaru being with someone else...

"I-I apologize once again. That was completely uncalled for of me. Forget I said that." Akemi said ashamed.

Rin immediately calmed, the feeling fading, Akemi gave her absolutely no reason to think of something like that.

"It's fine. I just... I was having a hard time then. I-I still kind of do, but I am grateful that I said yes. He helped me, he showed complete loyalty to me, things I had never seen from him. I can't imagine it any other way." Rin tried her best to describe the feelings, but her words could never compare to her feelings.

Akemi was silent again for a while.

"W-wow. That is the most... Romantic thing I've ever heard!" She spoke up in utter excitement.

Rin laughed, "Thanks. Uh, let's get back to the walk through, hmm?"

"O-oh! Yeah! I'm sorry." Akemi shook herself out of the dreamy state.

"It's fine. I-I'm actually glad I can have someone to talk to here who isn't Sesshomaru and doesn't... You know." Rin said.

"Aw. It's an honor to be with you. Follow me, I'll show you the outside territory, and how far out you are aloud to go." Akemi said, before picking up her pace.

* * *

It was surprising that the size of the Western territory took majority of the day to cover. Where to go, where not to go. Safe havens, weapon rooms, guard locations.

"And, this is the kitchen." They were soon back to where they had started.

Rin let out a light laugh at the plain introduction.

"Most dog demons prefer to hunt game, but, we do have our cravings. You are free to come here anytime, and if you're ever interested in trying prey that we may catch, just alert one of the Hunters that I pointed out." Akemi explained.

"Uh. Thanks, but I don't think I could eat what you do." Rin said.

"Well, we do hunt a large variety of animals. I hear humans like to cook meals. We can hunt something edible for you to cook." Akemi said.

Rin smiled, "Thanks. But for now, I'm liking the food that's here."

"No problem... Um. You're probably hungry. What would you like?" Akemi offered.

Rin made her way into the kitchen.

She looked at her other choices, fruit already being one thing.

She had also miraculously found some bread, and cut a slice of that.

After making her little meal, she went to the lounge room to sit, Akemi standing near her.

"I hope I wasn't too annoying. I've just... Never really talked to anyone." Akemi said.

"No. You were fine. It's nice to have someone to talk to." Rin said after swallowing a piece of bread she had chewed.

"Thank you... Uh. Should I call you milady or-"

"Just call me Rin. I don't really want any of those formalities." Rin said.

"Okay, Rin." Akemi smiled, "I had fun, but I should probably return to my other duties. You know, make sure the clan is alert, and then doing chores they need of me."

"That's fine. Go ahead." Rin encouraged.

"Thank you milad... Rin." Akemi said, lowering her head slightly as a bow, before walking away.

When she was gone, Rin leaned back into the sofa, taking a deep breath.

All the walking was probably good for her, but goodness did it take a lot out of her.

As she rested against the couch, she looked down at her stomach, that showed no signs of grownth, but she knew there was life in there.

"You must be a boy. Running around in there already, and absorbing my strength for yourself." Rin spoke, mostly to herself, "Then again, you could be a girl. I was a little outgoing too when I was little."

With a small smile on her lips, she leaned her head back on the couch, and unknowingly found sleep.

* * *

When Sesshomaru freed himself from the many conferences with his mother and perimeter guards, he went in search of Rin.

It was getting late, so he was a little surprised not to find her in his chambers.

He finally found her back at the kitchen, stopping just a few feet away, taking in the image.

His Rin was laid out on the couch asleep. One hand resting over her stomach, the other supporting her head as a pillow.

He couldn't help but smile. Watching her sleep, was intriguing to him. Her peaceful, innocent features. Especially when she _wasn't_ having those nightmares.

Rin was slowly brought out of her slumber at the feel of arms wrapping around her. Even though a part of her wanted to tense and know who was grabbing her, another part knew exactly who it was, and she relaxed as she was brought into his arms, her head soon resting against the soft... fluffy-ness of a familiar boa.

Her eyes opened only a little, peeking up at the form who carried her away from her previous resting spot.

"Akemi didn't over work you, did she?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"No. She was... Fun. Friend." Rin mumled, sleep trying to over take her again.

"You have had quite the day. Let's get to bed." Sesshomaru said as they reached his room.

"How was it... With you? What... Happened?" Rin tried to keep up a conversation.

"We will talk more in the morning, go to sleep, mate." Sesshomaru wanted to chuckle at her attitude. She was _really_ trying to stay awake. It was cute.

"Okay... Love you." Rin mumbled, before fully giving into the dominating unconsciousness.

Sesshomaru decided she would be fine in her kimono for the night, and laid her down on the bed.

His mate was so tired he almost felt sorry for her.

Sesshomaru soon joined her, turning to face her, observing her sleeping form further.

Every moment with her was like a first.

He glanced down at her stomach, where her hand had once caressed tenderly.

Now, he placed his own hand there.

He could feel the strong, protective surface that was her stomach, and beneath it. His second love in life.

As a response, he felt a light tap against her stomach, right against his hand.

Rin hummed in her sleep, but didn't awake to the amazing feeling.

His child was growing, and would soon need a nurse from the clan to watch for it. He would find them tomorrow after his next meeting with his mother.

* * *

 _ **A/N: "Fluffy-ness"? Is that even a word? Who cares! I really liked writing out this chapter.**_

 _ **Next chapter, we resume with our training.**_

 _ **What will happen to Rin next?**_

 _ **Leave some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**WildHeart44: Fixed, mostly.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Hehe, yeah. It can always be awkward to talk about when it comes to the FULL story between them.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8:**_

"Ah! See your mistake? This was the simplest attack. You're facing one of the Northern dog demons in human form. They're going to think you're an easy target and go for you exactly like I did, and immediately end you." Hisashi explained as he had plainly drove his sword forward, stopping only inches before her stomach.

"Sorry." Rin apologized.

"It's okay. Let's try another one." Hisashi said, and raised his sword over his shoulder, before slicing it down right above her.

Rin immediately raised her sword to meet it, blocking it from reaching her body.

"Good." Hisashi complimented.

He then repeated his previous attack, driving his sword simply straight.

Rin jumped back, before repeating his attack, and their swords clashed, and Hisashi began attacking multiple different ways, of course giving Rin some time to figure out how to respond to each move.

Their swords were clashing against each other for a little bit longer, until a boost of confidence over came Rin, and she attacked his sword more harshly, until suddenly.

The sword in Hisashi's hand was suddenly dispelled from him, crashing to the ground, and Rin proceeded to drive her sword forward, stopping just inches from the demon's throat.

Hisashi was tense and surprised, and a hint of fear in his eyes.

He smiled, laughing, "Well done. You just defeated a dog demon."

Rin lowered her sword, the adrenaline and sense to defend faded away.

She also could't help but notice some eyes on her.

As she slowly turned away from him, she could see that some of the dog demons had stopped their fights to observe her.

They all stared at her, similar to how Hisashi had, just minutes ago when his _life was on the line._

"I think you've done enough today. You are improving. If I may ask... What drove you to suddenly fight like that?" Hisashi asked curiously.

Rin had to think for a minute.

Honestly, she would think that the adrenaline was just instinct to protect. Protect her child. Protect herself.

Protect herself better than she could when she was younger...

"Rin? Are you alright?" Hisashi brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine." Rin spoke up, but her increased breathing was a sign of something else.

* * *

"So, what is the problem today?" Sesshomaru asked his mother. They were in her office once again.

"Our perimeter guards came in contact with a messenger from the North." InuKimi said.

"A messenger?" Sesshomaru asked confused, weren't they under attack?

"They wish to meet with us. On neutral land." InuKimi said.

"No. We don't. They want to lure us out." Sesshomaru disagreed.

"Sesshomaru, they know you're back. The leader wants to discuss a truce. If we meet with him with proof that you are here to stay, and take over if necessary. They will leave us alone." InuKimi explained.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a while. He still didn't like the idea, but if it could be the truth...

"When?" He finally submitted.

"Tomorrow night..." InuKimi trailed off with hesitation, "But Sesshomaru... They want to meet with me, you... And your mate."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, his body tensing in complete discontent.

Before he could speak, however, the door burst open.

"Lord Sesshomaru. You need to come. It's Rin." One of the trainers announced.

Sesshomaru immediately disregarded his mother, switching his gaze to the other demon.

He immediately followed the trainer out. He was led into the training room.

Many thoughts were running through his head.

 **If that so trusted dog demon did something to Mate, I'm going to tear him apart with my own teeth.** His beast was fuming.

He found Rin sitting at the side of the room with Hisashi.

She looked terribly troubled, tears coming out of her eyes, her breathing uncontrollable.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I-" Hisashi stood quickly.

"Silence." Sesshomaru demanded, as he approached Rin, Hisashi respectfully stepping aside.

"Rin." He sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her, "Calm down, Rin. Breathe. Slowly."

Rin buried her face into his chest, trying to calm herself. Now she was definitely attracting a crowd.

"Go find one of the nurses!" Sesshomaru demanded to the crowd, his beast feeling extremely possessive and defensive about Rin's position.

A couple dog demons, including Hisashi left the room.

"The rest of you either get back to training or _leave."_ Sesshomaru demanded.

Slowly, the rest of the demons began clearing out.

The room was empty now, Sesshomaru returned his focus on Rin. She had calmed her breathing now, but she was lacking response.

"Rin. What happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I... I just..." Rin didn't know how to say it. She felt almost ashamed how she was acting over the simple memory.

Usually even in her dreams, this never happened.

"My Lord and Lady. I am Hana. What has happened?" A female demoness with blue eyes and black hair approached them.

"I do not know. She's in shock for some reason." Sesshomaru said, his beast on the verge of panicking.

Feeling useless that he couldn't even reach to comfort her.

"Okay. Rin. Look at me, please." Hana lowered herself cautiously. She could clearly sense Sesshomaru's defensive state.

Rin withdrew from Sesshomaru's comfort, to face the new demoness.

"You're fine. You are here with us. You're safe. Can you tell me what happened?" Hana asked kindly.

Rin was quiet for a minute, until she finally found the strength to let it out.

"I-I was just training with Hisashi, and I just began thinking about why I wanted to learn self-defense." Rin explained.

"And why is that?" Hana asked.

Rin looked her in the eyes, a tear falling before managing.

"Because I want to learn how to defend myself better than I could when I was little. So it doesn't happen again." Rin broke off, turning to Sesshomaru again for comfort.

Hana looked at Sesshomaru, confused, "What doesn't happen again?" She asked him.

Sesshomaru glanced at her, warning her lightly, "Nothing. I know what it is. You may leave, I'm taking her back to my chambers."

"But my Lord, shouldn't I... The baby-"

"I will summon you again once she's calmed down. I can handle this. This is between me and her. Don't ask for it." Sesshomaru warned.

Hana stood straight, slight fear in her eyes, but respected his words, "Yes m'lord. I will leave."

She bowed lowly, before leaving.

Sesshomaru swiftly gathered Rin in his arms, and left the room.

When he reached the chambers, he carefully sat her down on the bed.

She had stopped cryig, and her breathing was mostly normal, but she was quiet.

"Rin." Sesshomaru spoke.

As if a switch was flipped, she looked at him, fear and worry in her eyes, "Oh my gods. Sesshomaru. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I was fine, I was. But... I've never felt that feeling before. Gods, I must have embarassed myself in front of everyone."

"Rin. Listen, remember, I'm here for you, and _that,_ will never happen again! I won't let it. I'm proud that you have the confidence to fight, but know I'm here to protect you. From everything." Sesshomaru told her sincerely.

Rin looked up at him, "I'm sorry. I know you're here for me. It just... Came out of nowhere. Hisashi asked me why I was so determined to fight, and... It just told me. And all of a sudden, I felt helpless, _weak._ Sesshomaru I don't want to feel like that." Rin said.

"You won't, Rin. You are the strongest human I've ever known. You just don't know it yet." Sesshomaru told her, caressing her cheek, "Look. Don't go to training for a couple days. Get some rest, explore more of the castle. Don't go again until you're ready."

"But InuKimi-"

"She can deal with it! Rin, she does _not_ control you. No one does. You have your own free will, and you can do whatever you want here." Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked up into his eyes, a smile slowly forming, "Have I told you that I love you?"

Sesshomaru smiled, resting his forehead against hers, "Of course. Because I love you too."

Rin smiled wider, "I do. I love you, and I don't know what I'd be without you."

Sesshomaru's hand went to the back of her head, holding her securely against him. The emotions that flew through his body could not be contained.

He kissed her, deeply, sincerely, lovingly.

Rin immediately kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him close.

The kiss would go on forever, but Sesshomaru was first to pull away.

"Get some rest, Rin. In an hour I'll retrieve the nurse for your first check on the baby." He instructed.

"Okay." Rin relaxed into the bed, drowsiness quickly hitting her.

Sesshomaru slowly sat up, but Rin grabbed his arm tightly.

"Don't go." She whispered.

Almost immediately, he moved to lay down beside her.

He ran his claws through her hair, coaxing her to sleep, promising he would always be here.

Rin fell asleep almost immediately, her body finally relaxing, her breathing calm, her heart beat regulating.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. _What exactly did Hisashi say that made her act this way?_

He had kept _her_ secret safe, for Rin's sake, but maybe it was time some people knew.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I enjoy them so much!**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30: Yes, Hisashi is a pretty good guy.**_

 _ **WildHeart44: Yeah, we'll see just what the clan thinks of her in a few chapters ;)**_

 _ **Guest: Sorry if some things are out of character. In fact the whole story probably is. I got that from way back on my first story, but I am liking it this way. And English is my first language, it's just sometimes I... make my wording a little different. While I don't use different person POV that others like, such as: This Sesshomaru, or This Rin. I do try to... Well I guess I have my own characterization of them.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Yeah, I didn't want anyone to think that just because Sesshomaru mated Rin, doesn't mean THAT never happened, or it just went away, as much as we'd like to think. And you'll have to see what he wants. For now, is a mostly calm chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9:**_

An hour and a half had passed, when Sesshomaru decided to carefully remove himself from Rin's hold.

Once he was standing, he glanced back down at her, who was still asleep.

He silently promised her he'd be right back, before leaving the room.

The halls were empty, all the dog demons seeming to have returned to their normal routines.

Now to find Hana.

"Sesshomaru. Is she alright? Rin?" InuKimi's voice sounded before him.

Sesshomaru stared at her, unsure of her sudden concerns.

"Yes. She is resting." Sesshomaru said.

InuKimi nodded, taking a deep breath, "What happened? If you don't mind my asking?"

Sesshomaru stayed silent for a minute. _Now_ she was showing concerns for his mate?

Finally, he took a deep breath, "Come. There is something I need to tell you."

They walked away, back into the office for privacy.

InuKimi turned back to him, "Sesshomaru, what is it?"

He hesitated once again. It should be Rin's decision. She couldn't even tell Kagome, let alone _him_ for the longest time, but if certain things were going to suddenly remind her...

"Before I knew Rin... Something happened to her..." Sesshomaru started, now he himself was about to relive the occurence. The anger towards it.

* * *

Another hour had passed. The room was completely silent.

Sesshomaru sat across from InuKimi on the sofa, observing her expressions.

"Gods, Sesshomaru... I had no idea..." InuKimi broke off, "Rin is nothing like the humans I think of. She never was. Those other humans..."

"I never knew, myself, for 11 years. I knew that something bad had happened to her, but I never knew that. She was so scared to tell me." Sesshomaru said.

InuKimi stayed silent again, shaking her head in disbelief. "Humans are more sick than I ever believed. Rin is... Pure. Sesshomaru, I never apologized for... Back then."

Sesshomaru lifted his head to look at her, he had nearly forgotten that at the moment.

"Listen. If you don't feel safe bringing Rin to this meeting..." InuKimi started.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I will need to talk to her. But for now, I must find Hana."

He stood, turning to leave his mother.

 _'Hana.'_ Sesshomaru called in a mind link.

 _'Yes my lord?'_ Her voice replied.

 _'Meet me back at my chambers. I would like you to check Rin now.'_ Sesshomaru said, before cutting off the link, and making his way back to the bedroom.

When he arrived, Rin was still asleep, seeming to not notice his disappearance.

He slowly made his way to the bed, sitting next to her, running a hand through her hair, "Rin."

Her eyes slowly opned, revealing her drowsy chocolate orbs.

"Sesshomaru." She replied, sitting up a little.

"Hana will be here shortly, is it alright that she checks on you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. It's fine." Rin said tiredly, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I-"

"Rin. Do not worry about it. You don't need to be sorry." Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded after a few seconds, then Hana arrived.

"Um, hello. Rin?" Hana announced.

"Yes." Rin perked up.

"Hello. Would you mind if I take a look?" Hana asked.

"No. Go ahead." Rin sighed, glancing at Sesshomaru, who had backed away a little to give them space.

Hana came forward, immediately getting to work.

She laid a hand on Rin's stomach, pressing against it lightly until she could feel the exact location of the baby.

She seemed extremely focused, continuously pressing around the area.

"Is... Everything okay?" Rin asked.

"Hmm? Yeah. Everything is just fine. It's just early, it's harder to sense and find. It is shy." Hana smiled, removing her hand, "However, I would refrain from your training activities for a couple days. Your body is extremely tense, and you're practically sweating stress. Tense muscles mostly occur in the neck and stomach. When your muscles tense, it tightens your abdomen walls. Not good for the baby. You need to relax." She explained.

Rin nodded, taking a deep breath, trying to focus on relaxing, mostly her stomach. She didn't feel tense at the moment, but if Hana could sense it...

"Rest for the rest of the night. I will check on you tomorrow." Hana instructed, before looking at Sesshomaru, "Don't let her wander off and work herself. The baby is extremely fragile and at risk at this point in time."

Sesshomaru nodded, like he'd let her out of his sights now.

"Okay. I'll leave you to it then. Good night, my Lord and Lady." Hana said, bowing her head and leaving the room.

Rin was silent for a minute, taking in the information. What she just did...

Sesshomaru moved onto the bed, next to her, as he sensed her tears returning.

He pulled her close, laying them down, letting her rest her head against his chest.

"I'm already terrible at being a mother. Only because I was selfish and lost in my own past." Rin mumbled into him.

"Hush, Rin. You are not. You are doing only the best you can. It won't be easy, but you're not alone." Sesshomaru told her, "We'll do what Hana said. You will not worry about training for a couple days. You will stay with me."

Although, saying this reminded him of what was to come tomorrow.

He couldn't take her into that right now! He couldn't!

"I never even thought about being a mother. Falling in love. Any of it. Yet here I am." Rin sighed, moving her head up to look at him.

Sesshomaru smiled lightly, "And you are perfect. You are doing just fine. I couldn't ask for more."

Rin smiled, for the first time that evening.

"If you want, I can go get you some food before you-"

" _No."_ Rin said suddenly, holding him down more, "Don't go."

Sesshomaru focused on her again, moving his hand to caress her cheek, "Okay. I won't."

Rin leaned down, pressing her lips to his.

The kiss was gentle and comforting.

His hand dug into her hair, reaching the back of her neck, massaging it gently as he kissed her back.

When he sensed she needed breath, he pulled away, reluctantly stopping the kiss.

While still massaging the back of her neck, he reached up and pressed his lips to the side of her neck.

His mark on her had also been tensed, alerting him of her stressed condition.

As he kissed it, again and again, it was as if a switch flipped, Rin began to relax against him, leaning down more to give him room.

The way she was relaxing made her realize how tense she actually was, and how tiring it was.

After a few minutes, he completely pulled away, moving her until they were on their side.

Rin immediately relaxed in his hold again, and feel asleep almost immediately.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Wow, another night up writing lots of chapters. And then I wake up this morning and there was a wifi outage in our area. Finally fixed it.**_

 _ **I really liked this chapter. Enjoy!**_

 _ **WildHeart44: Yea, Akemi has kinda disappeared for a bit, but she'll be back around.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Well, when I first planned out the events between InuKimi and Rin, of course at first I'd have her looking down at Rin, most like she did when she was younger, but after a while, even in a few chapters, she grows to like her and care for her. And I'm glad you like Sesshomaru's caring side, lots of people are saying "This is way OOC", well maybe while at the same time I want to think this might take something after the anime, but at the same time, it can be another story all on its own that can have no connection to the anime story line, and one of my own stories. Like some that I've read on your profile. I like some of the other stories you've favorited, that AU one with InuTaisho still alive. Awesome.**_

 _ **Anywho, I'm getting carried away.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10:**_

"Good morning, Lady Rin. How do you feel this morning?" Hana found her and Sesshomaru in the kitchen sitting on the sofa eating.

"I'm much better, thank you." Rin said, and she really did. A night's sleep made her nearly forget about yesterday. She almost wanted to go back to training as if nothing happened, but she chose to heed Hana's words.

"Good. I can sense you look better too. What will you be doing today?" Hana asked quizically.

Rin glanced at Sesshomaru, before turning back to her, "Nothing. I guess. I think I'm going to take a walk with Sesshomaru or something like that."

"Okay. Remember. Don't work yourself." Hana said.

"I won't." Rin said, it seemed she could not stress the words enough.

"Okay. I will check on you in a few days. Summon me if it needs to be sooner." Hana said, before turning to Sesshomaru, who nodded in agreeement.

"Good day my Lord and Lady." She bowed before leaving.

When she was gone, Rin focused on Sesshomaru, "Please tell me there's more to do than just walking."

Sesshomaru smiled, but it faded as soon as it had appeared.

Remembering.

He was meeting the North dog demons tonight.

"Actually, Rin..." Sesshomaru trailed off, "I was talking to Mother yesterday, and she told me that she and I need to talk with the Northern clan. Tonight."

Rin's heart dropped, she had nearly forgotten about those problems. "O-oh. Well then, that's okay. I'll find Akemi or something-"

"That's not all Rin. They request that you come too." Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked at him in complete shock, "M-me? Why me?"

She was just human, sure those dog demons...

"They want to see my mother, and the next future leaders. They want to see you as proof." Sesshomaru said.

Rin's breathing nearly stopped, "B-but I'm human! What if they don't accept me."

"Then their deal will be off. Rin, I'm not going to let them hurt you. No matter what happens, you will be safe." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin was quiet for a minute, thinking over the information. It is as she said before, she really didn't want them to have to start something over her.

"If you do not want to come. I won't force you-" Sesshomaru added.

"No. I'll go." Rin said, "When tonight?"

"When Mother gives the word. We will head out and meet on neutral land, so there should be no reason to fight. We'll be meating in our true forms, so just stay on my back, and we will do the talking."

"I'm just curious... I can understand you in your true form, can I understand others?" Rin asked.

"I'm not sure, Rin. We'll see when we're there." Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded, "Okay."

* * *

"Okay. We all know what to do. Hisashi, Minori, and Kenta, stay behind us. We will not show any type of violence unless asked for. Stay in line. Rin..." InuKimi trailed off, glancing at her, "Just stay with Sesshomaru, and all should be fine. This is a truce meeting, not a battle."

Rin nodded lightly.

"Alright. Let's go." InuKimi said and they all made their way outside where the sun had nearly disappeared.

Once outside, each demon transformed.

Sesshomaru lowered himself to the ground for Rin to get on, and soon, they were off.

The flight lasted about an hour, before they began descending out in an open field.

They stopped for a few seconds when they reached the ground, scanning their scanning their surroundings.

Rin also looked around, were they being stood up? Was there going to be an ambush?

Then, a loud snap sounnded and another group of dog demons emerged from the forestry, into the open.

Their numbers were even to theirs.

 _'Stay behind me.'_ InuKimi mentally said to the 3 guards, before she and Sesshomaru began walking towards them.

These dog demon's fur was as black as the night, an easy camouflage for such a night.

Soon, each side stood inches before one another.

' _Hmm. I do recall asking for this meeting_ _ **alone.'**_ One who looked like the male leader spoke.

' _You don't look very alone to me.'_ InuKimi replied, glancing at the three dog demons behind him.

' _Looks like we both had the right idea then.'_ The male spoke, then turned his head to Sesshomaru, ' _Hello, I am Makoto. I don't believe we've met.'_ He said.

Sesshomaru only narrowed his eyes at him, glaring intently.

' _And that would be your... Mate? I presume?'_ Makoto continued.

Sesshomaru gently growled warningly.

' _Calm yourself. It is just a question.'_ InuKimi told him.

' _Hmm. Well this is a strange view if I've ever seen one. You have proven your position as leader, your son looks prepared to take over when necessary, but with a human mate? Do we know the gender and breed of the child she carries, yet?'_ Makoto asked, facing InuKimi.

 _'We don't. She is still in her early cycle. But either way, it can be raised as one of us. Rin may be human, but she belongs to this clan, our clan already looks up to her and know of her position. She is an excellent fighter, and I believe she will be an excellent leader.'_ InuKimi explained.

Makoto nodded, interested, before focusing on Rin again, _'Is that so?'_

"U-um. Yes." Rin replied.

Makoto took a small step back, but anyone could sense that his surprise was fake. ' _And she can understand us. Fascinating. I'd like to see how she leads one day.'_

 _'We are here for a truce. Not Rin's abilities.'_ InuKimi reminded, noticing Rin's discomfort, and Sesshomaru's slowly bristling form.

' _Of course. As long as you keep the status this way, we will have no need to take over such a... Successful clan.'_ Makoto said.

' _So it's done? You will leave my clan alone from now on?'_ InuKimi asked.

' _Yes. As long as you leave ours alone. We are at amends.'_ Makoto agreed.

 _'Good. I hope not to meet with you again about such standards.'_ InuKimi said simply, before turning away, the rest of them following suit.

' _You know, the human looks to be a strong leader already. A strong mate.'_ Makoto commented from behind.

Rin grew rigid, as did Sesshomaru.

Letting out a low growl, he turned on the other dog demons, prepared to _show_ Makoto his place.

His guards immediately began moving forward to protect him.

Then, InuKimi blocked his path.

' _ **Control yourself,**_ _Sesshomaru, the rest of you, back off!'_ InuKimi demanded to Hisashi and the others who had also begun coming forward.

' _Makoto. You would hold your tongue if you know what's good for you. This is a truce, not a provocation.'_

Even in his dog form, Makoto had an extremely smug look on his face.

' _Let's leave._ _ **Now!'**_ InuKimi demanded, walking Sesshomaru back until he moved himself ' _Your mate shouldn't get stuck in the middle of your rashness.'_

Leave one last glare towards the Norther dog demon leader, he turned away, and they all took to the skies, making their way back home.

* * *

"What was that?" InuKimi asked Sesshomaru when they were alone in her office.

"He was testing me. And he succeeded." Sesshomaru said roughly, "If this was a truce, how dare he talk to _my_ mate like that. She is _Mine."_

"I understand." InuKimi said gently, "At least no battles were caused. I know how you feel about her, especially since your bond with her is still fresh, but you have to ignore his approaches to provoke you."

"He was looking at _her_ the entire time. I knew that look. He wanted her, and not even close to the way I do. Since you now know about her, you can understand why that would upset me. I wasn't going to let her experience that again."

"I know, Sesshomaru. And we won't let it. What's done is done. Nothing happened. You may go to her now if you wish." InuKimi dismissed.

Sesshomaru nodded before leaving to find Rin. He had left her with Akemi to get something to eat.

...

"Wow... Protective much?" Akemi commented after Rin's story of the experience, "I wish I had someone like that." She sighed happily.

Rin laughed, "Wait, you don't?"

"Well... No. I mean, I'm not really supposed to... do anything like that. I'm just here to serve. My ranks aren't really supposed to mate. Rarely do we even _find_ a mate." Akemi said nervously.

"Oh. That's terrible." Rin said, some people aren't allowed to find love?

"Mmm, it's not that bad. Us dog demons are constantly busy, not really have time for that." Akemi said.

"Still though. I _just_ told Sesshomaru I never thought I'd be in any of this, and now I can't see it any other way." Rin said.

"And that is amazing for you. It's just the way of the clan." Akemi said.

"Oh. Ok." Rin sighed, before letting the matter drop.

Just then, Sesshomaru arrived.

"Oh. There's your knight in shining armor. That would be my cue to leave." Akemi spoke up, nodding Rin farewell before walking away.

Sesshomaru watched after her, before giving Rin a look, "What was that?"

"Oh. Nothing. I was just telling her about the meeting." Rin said, efoore pausing and looking at him worriedly, "Oh gods, was I not supposed to?"

"You are okay, Rin." Sesshomaru moved to sit next to her, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She answered simply.

Sesshomaru sighed, taking her hand, "I'm sorry about tonight. I reacted without thinking. And nearly put you in danger."

"It's fine, Sesshomaru. I heard what he was saying, and... I didn't expect you to react any differently, honestly." Rin admitted.

"You can understand them, hmm?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. Which reminds me. InuKimi lied to him." Rin said.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

"The clan does _not_ look up to me. And I am _not_ an ' _excellent fighter'"_ Rin said roughly.

"Rin. You are doing very well at fighting. Your training-"

"Sesshomaru! I had a panic attack because of a simple question! It's prevented me from training again for a couple days. What if it happens again? And even if people did look up to me, after that inciden I doubt they do now-"

Sesshomaru suddenly pulled her close, silencing her with his lips.

He kissed her, deeply, forcing her to forget any of these thoughts. Tonight, yesterday, everything.

He forced her down onto the couch, leaning over her, hands caressing her cheeks.

Even though most of this was for pure comfort, another part of him was doing it for himself. To forget what happened tonight, himself.

After a few minutes, he pulled away.

"Rin... Stop talking."

His lips were upon hers again, just as she had managed to get in a few breaths.

She could barely process his words anymore. Or her own thoughts to react to them. All she could do was continue to kiss him back, for all that he was worth.


	11. Chapter 11

_**WildHeart44: You know, I never actually thought about that! I mean, I kinda thought about a "Love interest" for Akemi, but I haven't written any of that, and I am now trying to work on wrapping up the end of this story. There will be like a maximum of 25 chapters and I'm trying to get everything all sorted out and finished. We'll see if I can't squeeze something in between there.**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30: Yes, I think we all might like this chapter :)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11:**_

A couple days went by with no trouble or conflicts.

Since a couple days had passed with doing aboslutely nothing, Rin was ready to return to training.

"Rin. You don't have to rush into it." Sesshomaru told her.

"I'm not. I... I think I'm ready to learn again. Even if we're no longer in danger... At the moment." Rin added at the end.

Sesshomaru was hesitant about the ordeal for a few more seconds, before giving in, "Okay. I will take you."

* * *

"R-Rin." Hisashi approached her and Sesshomaru, "Y-you don't have to come back if you're not ready."

"I am. I want to keep practicing." Rin said.

Hisashi sighed, before smiling. "Alright. I cannot refuse the future leader."

Rin nodded, growing used to the constant use of the term.

"Let's go." Hisashi led her back into the field, retrieving their usual swords.

* * *

An hour passed, and Rin found she hadn't forgotten anything she learned.

In fact, she had dispelled his sword 2 times in a row.

Hisashi laughed as she bested him a third time, "Amazing, Rin."

"Careful, Hisashi. Losing yourself to a human, people will start thinking you're losing your touch." Another dog demon approached them.

"Kenta..." Hisashi started warningly.

"I'm just kidding. Hi, my name's Kenta." He turned to Rin.

Rin nodded, unsure of his attitude. "R-right. You came with us the other night to that place."

"I did." Kenta nodded, "But seeing you fight, why should I be there? Wanna have a go?"

Rin glanced at Hisashi, "Uh, I'm... Kinda still training-"

"Nonsense. You're a natural." Kenta said.

"Yes. I think you could easily beat him." Hisashi commented.

"Well, I don't know about that. But she can try." Kenta said.

"O-okay then..." Rin said.

"Challenge or not, don't be too hard on her. Or you'll have to deal with Sesshomaru." Hisashi warned.

"You got it." Kenta said, seemingly unfazed by the comment, before picking a sword of his own, testing it out for a few seconds, "Ready to learn from a real fighter?"

"U-uh, sure." Rin said uncertainly.

Kenta waited a few more seconds, seeming to expect her to back out.

When she didn't, he came forward, using the exact attack Hisashi said most dog demons would attempt on her.

Dodging the sword, she swiped back at it.

Kenta's movements were more sincere, and nearly aggressive than Hisashi's lesson attacks.

Each hit, Rin blocked with the protection of her sword.

Minutes passed and she noticed he began to become a little desperate, his attacks quickening, hits were more fierce. Rin fought back with the same determination, surprisingly meeting his equal. Then...

She managed to dispel his sword from his hand.

He stared at his hand, then at Rin in pure surprise.

Hisashi broke into laughter a short distance away, "Now who's losing their touch?"

"I-it slipped. I demand a rematch." Kenta said.

"You will only lose again." Hisashi commented in the distance.

"We'll see!" Kenta said, before harshly sending his blade at Rin, which she just barely blocked, unprepared for the sudden start.

Her successful, constant blocks only seemed to irritate him, his hits were growing stronger, but Rin continued to block his attempts before she found an opportunity.

When he moved his sword back, Rin quickly came forward in the open space, raising her sword right at his chest.

The one mistake she caught from him that she had made only multiple times before, which immediately ended that duel.

Kenta looked surprised again, but only smirked, "Best out of 5?"

"Sure..." Rin accepted.

As soon as she backed away, he resumed his attack.

 _'Lord Sesshomaru.'_ Hisashi said quietly, even if it was a mind link.

 _'What is it?'_ He sounded semi-concerned.

' _I think you need to come see this.'_ Hisashi said, before resuming his focus on the two fighters.

Minutes later, he arrived when Rin and Kenta were on their 5th round, Rin only at 4 wins.

Sesshomaru came to Hisashi's side, prepared to ask what was going on, when assessing the situation for himself told everything.

Rin and Kenta were in a deep, focused sword fight. Rin blocking his every move more perfect than he'd ever known.

Most of the other dog demons in the room had also stopped their training, deeply focused on the two with interest.

He could easily tell that Kenta was _not_ holding back one bit, but Rin was meeting his equal perfectly.

After a few minutes, their swords had clashed again, but Rin put force on hers, and suddenly sent Kenta's flying a foot away from him. Defeated.

The dog demons around the room cheered excitedly.

Rin lowered her sword, breathing heavily.

"How. Do you do that?" Kenta asked.

"Well... Practice." Rin said.

"Hm. One more time." He demanded, seeming to refuse to be beaten.

Rin raised her sword again in preparation.

When Kenta retrieved his sword, he immediately sliced it forward, which Rin blocked the commonly familiar move.

He then pulled back, preparing to repeat the move, but Rin took the open opportunity to raise her own sword, pointing it at his unprotected throat. Again.

"I quit." Kenta muttered, dropping his sword, before walking away in amused annoyance.

The dog demons around laughed at him, before cheering at Rin again.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her in surprise.

She was... Amazing at fighting.

Rin was glancing around her at the attention she seemed to have attracted, before finding her sights set on... _Sesshomaru?!_ When did he get here?

Sesshomaru slowly made his way over to her.

When he reached her, he simply stared into her eyes with pure admiration. "You were amazing, mate."

Rin smiled, "Th-thanks."

"Careful, Sesshomaru. She might best you one day." Hisashi said.

Rin gasped, "Uh, I don't think so."

"Sure. If you can beat me and Kenta. Sesshomaru is the next est I can think of." Hisashi said.

"U-um. No thanks. No one will ever be as good as Sesshomaru." Rin said, looking up at him, smiling.

Sesshomaru smiled, reaching up to caress her cheeks. He lowered his face down to hers, resting his forehead against hers lovingly, "You may as well become as good as me one day, Rin."

Rin couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's go get you something to eat." Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded. Unsure of how much time had passed, but her stomach suddenly told her it had passed vastly.

As Rin sat with Sesshomaru in the lounge room, eating. InuKimi suddenly appeared.

"Congratulations, Rin. I hear you successfully went against our best trainers." InuKimi said.

Rin stared at her, mouth slightly agape, "U-um. Yes."

InuKimi smiled, a proud gleam in her eyes, before the smile faded slightly, "Now that you've mastered that. You have one more test, and I'm afraid it won't be easy."

She stopped there, but didn't continue, which Rin waited for the next thing.

"No." Sesshomaru suddenly spoke up, "No. I will not allow her to endure that."

"Sesshomaru. I know you care for her safety. But this test is vital. She need to also learn how to face a dog demon in their True Form."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Well, I am working really hard to wrap up this story, but the last 3 chapters are gonna be pretty long and just difficult to write. You know when you have ideas inside your head but you can't write it out? *Sigh***_

 _ **Anywho, let me just give you a chapter that is written. I think you'll like this one.**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30: Yes, that was another difficult thing to write, but, just have to hope you all enjoy what comes out of it.**_

 _ **WildHeart44: Haha, Rin certainly stepped up her game. And I don't really know about that either, it sounded interesting though when I read the comment. I mean, InuYasha and Sesshomaru both have a sword, both created by their father's**_ _fang._ _ **It is an interesting thought since Sesshomaru is a soon-to-be father.**_

 _ **Also, kagomeLove2, I haven't heard from you but school is getting closer and closer so I can understand, that's why I'm trying to finish this story before it starts.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12:**_

Rin felt her blood run cold at the Lady's words. She'd already seen Sesshomaru's form enough to know she couldn't possibly stand a chance against... _That!_

"I understand your reasons for wanting her to learn these things, but she should not have to go through that!" Sesshomaru defended.

"Hisashi will teach her. He will explain the basics of Dog Demons and their motives and attacks. I have faith in this human, and I think you should too." InuKimi said.

Sesshomaru wanted to argue more, but her last words made him falter.

He did have faith in her, every day.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to Rin.

"Rin. Do you want to do this?" He asked for her opinion.

Rin stared at him, fear evident in her eyes, but she bravely swallowed, "I-I guess..."

"Do not worry, Rin. We will make sure you are well prepared before we put you in that arena. We will give you a few days to prepare. But for now. Rest, you deserve it." InuKimi said, smiling lightly, before walking away.

It was when she was gone, that everything caught up to her.

"My gods. What did I just get myself into?" She gasped.

Sesshomaru immediately turned to her, wrapping an arm around her form.

"Hush, Rin. It will be fine. You can take all the time you need. You don't have to face them tomorrow." He whispered, trying to send her comfort before she would panic.

Rin stayed quiet as she simply rested against his chest.

Hisashi. If he were to teach her about the True Form, maybe... It would work.

"Who would I be going against?" Rin wondered aloud.

Sesshomaru hesitated, "I don't know."

* * *

"Okay. The thing to know about dog demons' True Form, is size. As you know, we are large. _That_ is your advantage." Hisashi said.

"What? They could crush me with a _paw."_ Rin pointed out.

"Think of it this way. Since we're big, we have a lot to move around, so it may take us a while. That's where you have leverage. You can use speed against them to get away, or even tire them. Just make sure you don't get yourself cornered." Hisashi added.

"Oh. Okay." Rin nodded towards the tip.

"You are also familiar with our demons' saliva, yes?" Hisashi asked.

Rin nodded.

"When they decide to use that, get _out._ It could melt your limb in a seconds' split. Also the poison in it can spread to the rest of the body. That's how we take down large prey. We bite them, and while our saliva may dissolve some of it, our fangs are inserting poison to immobilize it." Hisashi explained.

"If you're... Poisoning your prey, wouldn't it be bad to eat?" Rin asked curiously.

"No. It's harmless to us, you, however... But that's beside the point. You are small, harder to get a hold of." Hisashi said.

"Oh." Rin said.

"So, defending, or even trying to defeat a dog demon..." He continued, "You will most likely have your sword. Don't use it rashly. Use it when it's most necessary. Most likely dog demons will want to _play_ with you before trying to take you down. Weaken you, make you tired. It's just our nature in hunting. So don't try to run from it while aimlessly flinging your sword at it. Conserve your energy."

Rin nodded.

"Am I confusing you?" Hisashi asked curiously.

"No! It's just... Sword fighting practice with you to make me good is one thing. Just simple information about them before going right into the danger zone is..." Rin sighed.

"Hey. You are an excellent learner. And I know you can do this. Because Kenta has volunteered to challenge you." Hisashi said.

Rin lost her breath for a second, "Oh. That's nice. Now I'm definitely not worried." She said in complete sarcasm.

"Listen, you've learned enough for today. Why don't you go take a break. If you really want to, I, or even Sesshomaru could transform and get you accustomed to our true form. Just to get a sense of what you're dealing with." Hisashi said.

"Sesshomaru doesn't wat to practice these things with me. He's afraid he will hurt me." Rin said.

"And you're afraid one of us or _them_ could hurt you. I think you know who you want to go to." Hisashi said.

Rin looked over at him, who smiled encouragingly.

She smiled back, "Thank you Hisashi."

"You're welcome. You are free to go, until next time, my Lady." Hisashi said, bowing lightly.

Rin smiled, before leaving the training room.

She made her way to the kitchen for some food. Training, even if it was just talking, made her hungry.

Then, maybe she'd find Sesshomaru.

But what if he was busy?

"Well, if it isn't the rising star of the West." A familiar female voice sounded behind her.

"U-um. Hi Minori." Rin turned to her.

Forget Hisashi talking about never getting cornered by a dog demon in their true form, this felt worst.

"I saw you fighting yesterday." Minori continued, "Impressive."

"Thank you." Rin said, trying to sound polite.

Minori laughed, "Does a huma even know the meaning of sarcasm?"

Rin followed after her as she turned to walk away, "Um. What is your problem with me?-"

"My _problem?"_ She suddenly turned on her, making Rin nearly run into her, "The problem is I'm wondering how a _human_ has managed to automatically go to the top, above _me_ no less."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't feel that high up." Rin spoke.

Minori laughed again, "Whether you feel it or not, you _are._ You're top dog, Rin. And everyone is already ready to worship your feet now. Why?"

"Maybe because her personality and who she is, is far better than you will ever be." Akemi's voice answered, coming to Rin's side.

"I wasn't asking you, omega." Minori said.

"Ah. You see, you stand here explaining Rin's high status, and yet here you are _insulting_ it. So the _one who is ready to worship her feet_ has to come to remind you, your _place_ here. You may be beta, but you're still a servant, to Rin." Akemi said, her voice growing in sincerity, and warning.

Minori's eyes widened, partially in shock, the rest in anger.

"Fine. But you are still in no place to speak so lowly of _me."_ Minori growled warningly at Akemi, before turning and walking away in a quick fashion.

It was silent for a long time, Rin's eyes large and she suddenly realized she had been holding her breath.

"U-uh. Th-thank you..." Rin mumbled slowly, still confused about the whole ordeal.

"The thing about being an omega. We break up fights in the clan, so relatively speaking, I can't be touched." Akemi said, giving her a jokingly smug look.

Rin looked at her in surprise, before she suddenly broke out laughing.

She soon joined in, and they laughed for a good few minutes.

"Come on. I'll fix us a couple fruit sandwiches for celebration." Rin said, and moved to resume her trek to the kitchen.

"W-wait." Akemi started, trying to stifle her laugh "Fruit sandwiches? What even is that?"

"Well, you get some bread, and put some fruit on it. If only this place had whipped cream." Rin sighed.

"Whipped... Cream?" Akemi gave her a look of pure confusion.

Rin looked back at her, suddenly realizing what she was saying, "Oh. My gods. That does not sound normal at all."

Akemi laughed, approaching her, "It's okay Rin. That would be called _cravings._ You make your fruit sandwich, I'm going to have a normal one. Okay?"

"O-okay." Rin said. Where on earth had that come from?

She briefly glanced down at her stomach, ' _Really child?'_

After making the imaged fruit sandwich, and eating it, she felt satisfied despite its abnormal appearance.

"Wow. Remind me not to get pregnant." Akemi said, her eyes wide in slight amusement.

Rin laughed, "Okay."

"So I heard you are a boss at sword fighting." Akemi said.

"yeah... Sort of." Rin said.

"Hmm. Future queen and pure hearted warrior. I like it." Akemi said.

"No. I don't think I could be both." Rin sighed.

"Minori doesn't know what she's talking about. You're a natural born leader, and I think you had the best teacher." Akemi winked.

"Are we talking about Hisashi." Sesshomaru's voice suddenly came into the room.

Both Rin and Akemi shot up to see him silently coming in.

"No. We are talking about you." Akemi said.

Sesshomaru glanced down at her, raising a brow.

"And, I'm going to leave now." Akemi smiled towards Rin, before standing and excusing herself.

Soon, it was just them.

"You look like you're having fun." Sesshomaru said, sitting next to her.

Rin laughed, "Yes. Akemi is truly a great company."

Sesshomaru wound his arms around her, letting her rest against his body, "I am glad you have made some friends here."

Rin smiled.

"And the next time Minori approaches you like she did, it will be me she deals with." Sesshomaru suddenly whispered in her ear.

Rin's eyes widened, as she looked at him, "How did you..."

"Akemi kept a mind link open. In case she didn't back down." Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh." Rin said, suddenly slightly embarassed he had heard all of that.

"I am glad you don't let her talk down to you. Akemi was right, you are better than she will ever be. She is simply a bitch in-"

"Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed.

Minori was a lot of things in Rin's mind, but hearing them out loud...

"How was your training today?" Sesshomaru asked, changing the subject.

"Oh. It went well. I learned a lot." Rin answered.

"But?" He encouraged.

Rin pulled back to look at him, "He said that one of you could possibly train me in your true form. Practice before the _real_ challenge. I chose you."

Sesshomaru's eyes lowered, "Rin..."

"W-we don't have to fight. Not really anyway, but... If I want to be comfortable with a dog demon's True Form, you are the only one." Rin continued quickly.

"Rin, I wouldn't do _anything_ to you..." Sesshomaru started.

Rin reached up to caress his cheeks, "I know. But if you think I wouldn't trust you in your true form, _completely._ I want to work on that. You don't have to be afraid. I can understand you in your true form, so we can start out slow. You tell me what you are going to do, and I can learn how to react. Then we can work our way from there. I want to practice before the real fight. And I don't want to do it with anyone else but you. Please."

Sesshomaru stared into her eyes intently, his inner turmoil continuously ready to stop her, but as she spoke, he couldn't.

He couldn't believe her words. How completely trusting she was with him, that if he'd hurt her, she'd still smile with the same loving look in her eyes.

"Say something, Sesshomaru." Rin whispered against him.

He hadn't stopped her, so _'No'_ seemed to be fading away.

Sesshomaru's hands slid up her arms lovingly, "Okay."

Rin smiled, although part of her wondered if she had heard him right.

 _Okay_ as in he'd do it.

Or, _Okay... But...?_

"Just know that whatever happens, I love you." He whispered, his lips barely brushing against hers.

"And I love you too. This is only to strengthen our trust in one another. I trusted your true form, now I want to learn from him." Rin whispered lightly, the urge to press her lips to his growing harder to resist.

Sesshomaru took in a few deep breaths, before finally closing the distance between them.

Their lips met, in a breathless and deep kiss.

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck, moving more until she could sit more in his lap.

They spent the longest time at that one spot.

On the comfortable sofa, practically making out without a care in the world.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Well, I'm finally getting some progress done for my last few chapters, I'm hoping to finish it tonight.**_

 _ **WildHeart44: Haha, yeah, but I think that might be the last of her. Not sure yet, maybe in the last few chapters, but. We'll see.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Ah, there you are. I got your PM, and it is no problem! Kenta won't be too bad. And yeah, I thought about Sesshomaru having to be there first with Minori, but... I liked how that turned out more. And as for this chapter...**_

 _ **I had said in the previous chapter that this would be a gentle training thing, but... That kind of changed. I hope you like how it turns out anyway!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13:**_

The next afternoon, Sesshomaru finally agreed to get started on the _real_ training.

They went outside, where there would be more room, but less of a crowd.

He transformed before her, and her breath faltered at what was to be expected.

Neither made a move for the longest time.

Then, Sesshomaru slowly leaned down towards her, until his muzzle was at her length.

Rin couldn't help but smile, despite the circumstances.

 _'Mate. I believe you forgot your weapon.'_ He spoke to her.

Rin's smile widened, finding her hand upon his muzzle.

"I'm not going to need that today. Hisashi said it's not wise to attack, until the last minute. Today, I just want to practice simple defense. I need to get used to not having a defense weapon so I don't waste my energy trying to attack." Rin explained.

Sesshomaru blinked at her slowly, ' _And you expect me to attack you like this?'_

"Hey. Just imagine me as some enemy of yours. Something you hate. Another demon..." Rin paused, before smiling, "A bandit."

Sesshomaru chuckled, ' _Not going to be that easy, mate. Nothing I see will block your scent. No matter what, I'll know it's you.'_

Rin sighed, rolling her eyes, "Do you dog demons have _no_ imagination?"

 _'Oh, I have plenty.'_ He growled gently, nudging her lightly with his muzzle.

Rin laughed, "Later. But right now... Fight me."

Sesshomaru hesitated for a few more seconds, before pulling away, standing to his full size again.

 _'As you wish, mate.'_ He said.

It was quiet for a few more minutes, and after a while, Rin began to wonder if he was really going to move.

Then...

All she could see was a white blur and sharp fangs. Her body acted on its own, leaping out of the way at the nick of time.

She immediately stood, preparing for the next surprise, though her heart was beating rapidly at the sudden attack.

She had yet another split second to react, to move away from his paw as it stepped towards her.

 _'Rin.'_ His voice sounded calmly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Keep going." Rin told him quickly.

Rin kept Hisashi's words in her mind towards every attack, even though the constant swipes and lunges were extremely tiring. Adrenaline was good, but even it had its limits.

After about half an hour, Sesshomaru suddenly caught her off guard, making one last lunge before she could react, which took her off her feet.

Rin landed on her back with a grunt, before staring up at the dog demon above her.

His large paws were on either side of her, she was trapped and had lost.

For a split second, Rin's eyes held fear, but more surprise.

Sesshomaru's growls lowered, before calming his features, lowering his muzzle to her again.

 _'You did very well, mate.'_ He said, before his form illuminated.

Then, he was in his human form again, leaning over her.

Rin was still catching her breath, still trying to process the position.

"Rin?" He spoke again.

Had he been too hard on her? What would be too easy?

"Y-yeah. That was... Good." Rin sighed, still laid back, relaxing her sore muscles.

Sesshomaru then carefully lifted her in his arms. Yes, he had worked her pretty hard.

She was only huma.

"Sesshomaru. Just so you know, you were fine. This was a great training experience." Rin said.

"Yes. I still don't like the idea of the real test. In all honesty, dog demons are strong. Their True Forms are used as a last resort. As you know, I rarely use my True Form. Our True Forms can be deadly for a human." Sesshomaru explained.

"Well. This human just survived one." Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru smiled lightly, "Believe it or not, Rin. I was actually very easy on you."

"Mm-hmm. So that's not all you got?" Rin challenged jokingly.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, a gleam in his eyes.

When they reached his chambers, he sat her down on the bed, even though she had regained her breath again.

Then, Sesshomaru stood again, before gently taking her arm, which she realized why it was sore.

She had cut her upper arm on something while dodging his many attacks. The blood had begun drying, but there was a considerate gash there.

"Oh... I'll get that cleaned up..." Rin said, preparing to stand, but his hold tightened, preventing her from moving.

Rin glanced back at him, prepared to ask why he was stopping her.

Then, he leans forward, until she feels a warm and wet sensation run up the length of the scratch.

Her heart beat suddenly raised so much she thought it was going to break free.

His grip on her arm loosened only a little, as he continued to _clean away_ the dried blood, until his tongue could reach the exact spot of the cut.

Rin couldn't help but gasp at the stinging sensation, but kept still.

After what felt like many minutes, the pain ceased, and suddenly faded.

His tongue was then replaced by his lips, giving the, now new healed skin a gentle kiss.

His lips trailed up her arm, to her shoulder, to her neck.

"Sorry, Rin." He whispered in her ear, before kissing her there.

Rin laughed lightly, "I said I'd get hurt doing this. It's how I get better."

He silenced her with his lips, kissing her lovingly, pulling her close.

After a while, he was removing her kimono, before searching her for anymore unseen injuries.

"I love you, Rin." He whispered to her, before kissing her again.

"Love you too." Rin managed in between kisses, wrapping her arms around him, as if to never let go.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Well, thanks for all the reviews!**_

 _ **WildHeart44: Yes I've made it a habit of having them together at least every chapter.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Well, I've already written out a lot of chapters, in fact I am working on the epilogue right now. I liked this chapter, and maybe the next, but after that, I was just looking forward to finishing this story. I was starting to get a case of writer's block or losing my interest in the story, so things are gonna be going a little faster.**_

 _ **Skykite: Hey! Thanks for the review! Yeah, I do understand about the whole Sesshomaru OOC, perhaps that's kinda why I'm starting to lose interest in this story. I'm finishing it, like i told kagomeLove, but with all of this, even I'm starting to ask myself, "What have I done to Sesshomaru?" I mean, I like the way he acts here, but... We always want him as he is. This chapter will be Rin's last test, so if she does fail anything in the future, it won't really show. Also, Rin's new "Best friend" is actually a lower rank than the one who doesn't like her.**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm glad you like my story, even with all its little "Mistakes" and possible plot holes. I want to get to maybe posting 2 chapters a day to get this story finished and up, but now I keep losing my interest in typing it!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14:**_

A couple days passed.

Sesshomaru and Rin continued their practice, until Rin even got to the point of exhausting Sesshomaru.

InuKimi, along with other dog demons had come to observe them, for their decided last challenge.

"Very good. Now to equip you with a weapon and you are very much ready. Rest yourself tomorrow. Your final test will come after." InuKimi said, amusement in her eyes at the impressive battle that had occurred.

* * *

"Okay. Remember, this whole arena is yours. Conserve your energy, and don't get yourself cornered. The Lady has agreed that you only have to hold yourself for 20 minutes. Kenta will not be holding back, but he won't kill you. You can do this, Rin." Hisashi explained, before handing her her sword.

Rin was nervous.

Despite all her training, with _Sesshomaru_ no less, this felt real. If Sesshomaru was showing his true nature to her, what could Kenta do?

Hisashi left her side, leaving the arena, soon replaced by Kenta, who approached her.

"You ready for this?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." Rin said shakily.

"Hey. If you get too overwhelmed, or if you get hurt. Tell me to stop. Technically I'm not supposed to since it's a test. But you are a minor exception." Kenta said.

"Okay." Rin nodded.

Kenta nodded back at her, before taking a few steps back.

As soon as he illuminated, Rin took a deep breath, glancing at her surroundings, trying to map out a route once he would start.

Kenta stood before her now in his true form, grinning at her, even if he was in dog form.

Rin raised her sword slightly, but soon remembered Hisashi's words, and lowered it back down.

After training with Sesshomaru in his True Form, she knew the exact moment when to strike.

Kenta struck first, fangs dipping before her to sink into her.

Rin moved aside, but only a split second later, Kenta cut her off, swipping a paw at her.

She ducked, before running an opposite direction, farther into the center of the arena.

She could hear some of the dog demons above rooting for her, but she kept her center of hearing on the dog demon behind her.

Just as she reached the middle of the room, her paths were blocked by four long, furry legs.

The dog had lunged, and was standing right over her, trapped.

Kenta focused on her under his form, growling lowly, as if to boast abouttrapping her.

However, he had to move somewhere to be able to reach her and attack.

When he did, she used the opening he gave her to move out from under him, putting some distance between them again.

"Clever girl." InuKimi spoke up next to Sesshomaru who were observing the scene along with the many others.

Her luck had suddenly faded when she was still trying to get some distance between them, the feel of a giant paw hit her body full on, sending her flying a couple feet.

Stunned, she rolled onto her back, trying to recover from the hit.

A shadow was cast over her again, and she looked up to meet the pair of red eyes.

Kenta growled loudly at her, but didn't move.

Instead, the next attack was one she hadn't practiced.

10 minutes in, had the dog demon above her practically foaming with eagerness, even if it was just a challenge.

Rin gasped aloud when she noticed the first bit of saliva drip free of his mouth.

She immediately turned, desperately crawling away from the previous spot.

The acidic liquid hit the ground right as her feet made it out of the way. A horrible hissing sound coming from the reaction to the ground.

Rin then forced herself up, running a couple more feet, before she realized.

She was weapon-less.

She turned around, noticing the sword laid right behind Kenta.

By then, he had already set up a tricky maze of acid on the ground that made it nearly impossible to get around him any easier.

Standing strong, he remained in place, as if guarding the sword. Waiting for her next approach.

Rin stood her ground too. She only had less than 10 minute left, if Kenta was going to simply worry about guarding her only weapon, she was fine if she remained where she was.

Or not.

Fangs bared, he lunged at her, bringing his front paws forward to finish her off, until, it looked like her form had vanished under him.

Rin was suddenly spotted again, running out from behind Kenta, straight for the sword.

After leaping over the multiple acid spots, she had reached her sword, but only seconds when Kenta had realized where she was and was going for her again.

He took after her, stopping just inches before her.

Rin quickly grabbed her sword, and when he was finally close enough, she swiped her own sword at him, meeting perfectly on his cheek, creating a red line all the way down to his chin, before he managed to back away from the attack.

He backed away from her for a good distance, his head shaking from side to side at the pain and surprise.

Rin then knew the battle was over.

Kenta morphed back into his human form, the gash looked even worst.

Rin was nearly prepared to come forward and apologize, when she noticed the wound was slowly already healing, until soon, there was nothing but normal skin.

He looked at her, seeming to smile at her shocked expressions.

It wasn't until after the shock had cleared, that she noticed the uproar in the room.

It surprised her how nearly every dog demon was watching. Watching a human fight, and successfully defeat, one of their own.

"Well done, Rin." InuKimi approached her from behind, a calm smile on her lips, "You have my full trust in you. So does the rest of the clan, apparently."

Rin still never expected such a cheering voice come from every dog demon in the room.

"It was an honor to fight you. Now only to hope the next time we have to fight, will be alongside each other." Kenta approached them.

Rin smiled at him, nodding in agreement.

"Rin." Sesshomaru sounded from behind her.

He stood next to InuKimi now, admiring Rin like she was the only thing in the world.

Rin smiled, this time less surprised he was there to watch.

She went to him, wrapping her arms around him, "Thank you. For helping me."

"Uhm. Aren't we forgetting someone here?" Hisashi suddenly spoke.

Rin smiled before pulling away to look at him, "Thank you Hisashi. I never thought I'd be able to take on a dog demon."

"Just so you know, I was going easy on you." Kenta spoke up.

Rin laughed, along with a couple other dog demons, "I'm sure you were."

"You still fight like a leader though. Proved yourself to us. Now-"

Suddenly, the doors burst open.

"My Lord and Lady's." A couple dog demons came in.

They rushed forward, before stopping right before them, fear struck in their eyes.

"We've been attacked."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, a little explaining about the fight.**_

 _ **Yes, I knew that even when InuKimi told Rin she had to fight a dog demon, she didn't necessarily have to Kill one. Not even sure she could...**_

 _ **It was just a survival skill, that if it ever happened, she'd be able to defend herself long enough for someone else to come along and help her.**_

 _ **Now is where things get a little... Different, but I will explain the chapters as they come.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: ... What can I say? I told you I'd try updating 2 chapters a day now that the story is almost finished. It will be 22 chapters. :)**_

 _ **WildHeart44: You will soon see.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Yes, I didn't really make many people dislike Rin in this story. And you will see.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15:**_

The moment went from cheerful and exciting, to suddenly fearful and upsetting.

The guards led everyone outside, right to the edge of the perimeters.

Nothig could prepare them for the sight before them.

A dog demon lay in their true form, throat mostly torn open, Rin had ever seen so much blood in her life come from one being.

She couldn't help the sickened gasp that escaped her, her stomach twisting horribly.

Sesshomaru suddely pulled her close, preventing her from seeing any more.

"Rin. Go back inside, and don't look." Sesshomaru said.

Rin couldn't help but peek again when she heard crying.

She hadn't noticed that there was a smaller, humanoid form leaned over the larger demon.

"Jiro. You need to move." InuKimi approached them. Other dog demons were too in shock to move.

"No!" The younger male refused, even grabbing on tighter to the dead form.

"Jiro, we will let you see him again after we've figured out who caused this and given your brother a proper farewell." InuKimi spoke, ever so gently.

"Rin. Go back inside. Find Akemi and stay with her. We don't know if the threat is gone yet." Sesshomaru suddenly broke her away from the scene again.

Rin decided to do what he said, slowly moving away from him, before making her way inside.

* * *

"Rin! My gosh, what happened? One minute everyone was here, next minute they're all clearing out. Told me and other omegas to stay behind." Akemi said worriedly.

"Someone was killed. I... Don't really know who. But, I do know... That I'm going to be sick." Rin muttered.

Akemi escorted her back to the chambers at the nick of time, before Rin took off into the bathroom.

The image would not leave her head.

A bigger being meant more blood.

"Um. Rin. Should I go get Lord Sesshomaru?" Akemi asked.

"No." Rin managed after a few minutes, usure of how long she had between each nauseated convulsion. "He needs to stay there and figure out what happened."

"Okay..." Akemi said uncertainly, "Wow. Never thought you'd be one so moved by blood."

Rin laughed, "I'm usually not."

"Oh..." Akemi trailed off again.

Rin slowly stood from her position, still unsure if she was finished or not.

"So... I heard you beat a dog demon in True Form?" Akemi said suddenly.

"Yes. Barely." Rin said.

Akemi smiled, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see it. I don't always get as much freedom to attend those sort of things."

"It's fine. I don't really care for a crowd anyway. It's just... Too much." Rin said.

"Well, everyone wants to see their future leader's fighting skills." Akemi said.

"An exact reason why I don't want them watching. What if I'd messed up?" Rin asked.

"Then I'm sure they'd all be unleashing their wrath upon who would do you harm." Akemi said.

Rin laughed She didn't see the clan's belief in her yet. Just that they were probably impressed that a _human_ could fight so well.

"Um. Do you want to lay down? I'm sure you're exhausted after that... Sudden turn of events." Akemi said.

"Yeah. Uh, thanks for taking care of me." Rin sighed.

"No problem. I'll tell Lord Sesshomaru where you are when he comes back." Akemi said.

Rin nodded, thanking her again, before laying back in the familiar, comfortable bed.

As predicted, she found sleep quickly.

* * *

 _Blood. So much blood._

 _Rin was standing before the scene once again._

 _This time, she was alone._

 _Where was everyone?_

 _Hadn't they heard about this?_

 _Rin found herself approaching the dead being._

 _There was another form clinging onto the dead dog._

 _It didn't look the same as the young demon she'd seen before._

 _He was crying though._

 _Perhaps it was someone else who knew the demon._

 _Then, as she stood right in front of it, a sudden feeling hit._

Dread.

 _All dog demons in the territory looked the same. Their markings barely any different than the other. Yet, here, Rin felt a sense of familiarity._

 _Rin knelt before the dead being, resting a hand against its fur._

 _The young demon beside her not seeming to notice or care that she was even there._

 _Then, it hit her._

 _She just... Knew._

 _"Sesshomaru!"_

* * *

Rin jumped up in bed, breathing in as if she'd just held her breath for hours.

It was getting dark from the outside.

Sesshomaru should be back by now.

Rin jumped out of bed, and ran out the door, and that was as far as she got before she ran straight into a rough body, that immediately put their arms around her to steady her.

"Rin! What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked above her, feeling her state of pure panic.

Rin didn't answer, only wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Rin. Did you have another nightmare?" He asked.

He had been informed that she was in his chambers, sleeping.

She would _not_ come running out of the room like that unless it was as if her life depended on it.

"No. Not that one." Rin mumbled against his chest, but warm tears could be felt against his kimono.

Sesshomaru's eyes lowered in confusion.

What did she mean, _Not that one?_

After a few minutes, he had carried her back into the room, sitting on the bed with her.

"What was it then?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

Rin took a deep breath, slowly pulling away, "Who was killed?"

Sesshomaru was confused for a second by the sudden question instead of answer, "It was one of our perimeter guards. Kano. Jiro's older brother, which is why he was there..." He trailed off, "But that doesn't matter right now. What happened?"

Rin sighed, looking him in the eyes.

She wasn't sure how to tell him. How, one death suddenly made her think of this.

Sesshomaru's eyes lowered again in concern.

If she couldn't tell him, he was always good at reading her.

"Rin..." He trailed off in disbelief.

"I know... I don't know why it happened. I just... I just suddenly had the thought of, what if that'd been you? I mean, it won't happen again, _right?"_ Rin asked.

Sesshomaru sighed, shaking his head, "I don't know, Rin. I have all my suspicions towards the Northern dog demon clan."

Rin's breath caught in her throat, "But I thought we-"

"I wouldn't trust his words for a s _econd._ I told Mother that it was a set up. I just don't know why he'd attack if he knows this clan is well led, and well protected." Sesshomaru said.

"Maybe because he saw I was human." Rin guessed, "Sesshomaru I _told_ you he'd never see to it. Maybe he sees me as a weakness. Maybe I _am_ a weakness..."

"Rin. No. You may not know it, but you have set an amazing role for this clan. This clan, is ready to fight. For us, for you." Sesshomaru said firmly.

"I never wanted to be the start of something like this though..."

"Rin, those dog demons have been attacking this place since before they even heard of you. They played us today, and it won't happen again." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin took a deep breath, looking up into his eyes.

"Now. Would you like to tell me the rest of your dream?"

* * *

"I just... Knew it was you. And no one was there to help. There was only one other there." Rin trailed off. Even though her dream was very vivid, bits and pieces were still blurry in her mind.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin took a deep breath, looking up at him, "I think... I think I saw our child."

Sesshomaru was suddenly at a loss of words and breath at her words.

"Despite the moment. I just knew." Rin smiled, "He loves you. A lot. And so do I. And I don't think either of us could stand it if anything happened to you."

Tears were coming again, almost as real as that dream felt.

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, "Nothing is going to happen to me."

"You don't know that." Rin mumbled out.

"I do. Because I have two people to live for. That give me strength. A reason to fight. I will not let my life go so easily. Any enemy that means harm to you, will die by my hands. And when this battle is over, we will return to the normal life of this clan. And you will raise our child in this new life, with me." Sesshomaru promised her.

Rin stared into his eyes, adoration shining behind the tears, a sad smile slowly forming.

"I love you." She whispered, before coming forward, pressing her lips to his.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly as the kiss deepened.

Was it possible for their love to get even stronger?

It was now.

"You're mine, Rin. And I am yours."


	16. Chapter 16

_**WildHeart44: Yes. In my mind, I was meaning to introduce those 2 to the story as more "Main characters" kind of, but Rin has been pretty busy. So I'll just go ahead and say. In human years the dog demon who died, Kano was probably 30 years old. His brother Jiro was only about 15. So. Just a clear up and introduction on th**_ **em, because since I've seen the end of this story, we won't hear from them often again.**

 **kagomeLove2: Yes... maybe. And, I never even thought about that, Touga and Sesshomaru. Wow, now I see the resemblance. Hope you enjoy what is to come.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:**

"Well. Your baby is definitely progressing well for its second month in." Hana observed as she was feeling Rin's stomach, "Are you prepared for the whole... _'baby bump'_ thing?"

Rin laughed nervously, "I don't know. But I probably don't have a choice."

"Well, Lady InuKimi did alright having you train this early. While it was still risky, you managed to make it through. But now, it may be difficult for you to do these things. Prepare for more fatigue, slightly more nausea. This baby is growing, and will need your help by relaxing and letting it." Hana explained.

"Okay. You don't... Happen to know the... Gender or... Dominant gene?" Rin asked.

"Not yet. But I'm sure, that when the time comes, I think Sesshomaru will be able to detect it for you. I can only sense vital points of a baby. Gender and breed is a little more difficult than that. I do know that the parent can know more on that end. You may not be able to sense it, but Sesshomaru can ense every part of you and your baby. He has its scent well known. When it gets bigger, his inner being will be able to detect those things." Hana said.

Rin stared at her, mouth slightly agape, "W-wow. I... Now I kinda wish I was a dog demon. I would _love_ it if I could sense those things. I mean... Of course I can feel it everyday, but..."

Hana smiled, "See, as a nurse, I can say that the baby is doing fine, but I don't have to know the basics of your baby. You already do."

Rin returned the gesture, "Thank you, Hana."

"No problem. Now... Where did you say Lord Sesshomaru went?" Hana asked.

Rin lowered her eyes, "He's been in a meeting with his mother and others all morning. About the attack."

"Oh. Well, it'd be best if you stay out of that. That is definitely a stress attractor." Hana said.

"Okay. Thank you." Rin sighed, before slowly making her way off the bed.

"And where are you going?" Hana asked.

"Calm down. I'm just going to find Akemi and get something to eat." Rin laughed lightly. That was the oly thing she could do to keep her mind away from those things.

* * *

"I say we respond and retaliate. Kill one of them, see how _they_ like it." A random dog demon spoke out.

"Forget that. Kill them all. The leader himself offered a truce and he broke it." Another spoke up.

"And I want to kill the one who killed my brother, myself." Jiro spoke up.

"We are _not_ going to just charge into enemy territory blindly." InuKimi spoke.

"No. We're going to attack them when they can't see us." A demon answered.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" InuKimi stood, "We are distraught to have lost one of our own. But we _cannot_ retaliate rashly. They would expect that. Attacking when your sad or upset is a bad idea. It makes you _weak._ We have to have a plan, and a plan B, and C, and so on."

The dog demons stayed silent to her words, seeming to understand the logic.

"What is plan A, my Lady?" One finally spoke up.

"We send them a message of our own. A warning." InuKimi said, "We are going to find this dog demon responsible. The North territory is thousands of miles from here. If we are quick, we can probably find him before he returns to their clan. We're still early."

Sesshomaru had remained quiet through out the whole ordeal, he quite liked the idea. He had some ideas of his own he had planned for the intruder. A message of his own for Makoto for even laying eyes on his mate.

* * *

"You're doing _what?!"_ Rin exclaimed, glad there was no food on her plate when it fell to the floor.

"Rin. Understad, a large group of us are going over there, I've volunteered to lead. Mother needs to stay behind to prepare-"

"Why can't s _he_ go?" Rin asked.

"Because...! Despite everything, I care for her safety as well! Ri, I will be back." Sesshomaru said sincerely.

Rin couldn't help the tear that escaped her, "How do you know?"

Sesshomaru moved forward, gently pressing his lips to hers.

"Remember what I told you." He whispered, "We will most likely not encounter any fights. We are only retrieving the one responsible for killing our own, then we will be back, to set a bargain."

"If you're not back by morning, I swear I will tell everyone here to go after you." Rin said.

Sesshomaru laughed lightly, "There's my future leader."

Rin smiled, despite the situation.

"I promise you, I'll be back. Nothing will happen. Not to us at least." Sesshomaru swore.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sesshomarufan30: No problem! School's coming around, we all are gonna be busy soon. Yeah, the whole conflict is going to get... Interesting.**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Haha, yeah. She was easily speaking her mind there. We'll see how it goes.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17:**_

The day flew by like it was nothing, and Rin could already feel the pull in her chest from the time away from Sesshomaru, and the reason he was away was not lightening the matter.

Akemi was talking to her, but she barely listened.

"Rin?" Akemi spoke her name.

"Yes?" She looked at her, "I'm sorry. I just... Can't stop thinking about him."

"Oh, Rin. He'll be back." Akemi tried to sound convincing.

"That's what he said, but nobody knows that!" Rin suddenly snapped.

"Akemi. A moment please." A familiar, silky voice sounded.

"Yes, Lady InuKimi." Akemi stood, lowering her head slightly, before leaving, giving Rin on last pitiful glance.

Rin just wanted to run back to his chambers, bury herself into the pillows, so his scent could convince her he was still there.

"Rin. Look at me." InuKimi spoke, now sitting next to her.

Still not one to refuse her, Rin rose her head to look at the demoness.

InuKimi sighed, her eyes full of sympathy, "I know you're feeling upset..."

"No kidding." Rin said without thinking. It was like she was too distraught to care what she was saying.

InuKimi smiled lightly, "Sesshomaru is simply stepping up to his role. These things happen all the time. It's not just a simple life within the clan. We have to continuously make peace with the lands around us. We fight battles, to keep this clan alive. Rin, we've been alive for centuries. Have some faith in your mate."

Rin calmed, only a little, wiping her cheek with a sigh, "Yeah. I do... I just... Sometimes I have these dreams, and-"

"I know. Sesshomaru told me." InuKimi said.

Rin shot her head up at her quickly, her eyes widening in shock and slight horror.

He _told_ her?!

Who else had he told?!

"Rin. I'm not going to judge you. There is no need. What happened to you... Will never happen again. You are under full protection of this clan." InuKimi explained.

Without noticing, Rin found herself relaing at her words.

InuKimi reached out to grasp her hand, "I already told him, and now I want to tell you personally... I am sorry for how I have treated you before. You have changed my view on humans. Some of them may be vile and the worst scum of the earth. But there are some that are pure hearted, and born to be a true leader."

Rin smiled at her. When did InuKimi ever have the will to talk to her like this?

"Thank you." She said, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Come here." InuKimi said, her heart tightening at her second child's state.

Rin couldn't refuse. She found herself leaning into the Lady of the West's arms, tears but comfort filling her.

"Now. Calm your tears. I do believe Hana told you this is not good for the baby." InuKimi whispered to her.

* * *

Rin had gone back to Sesshomaru's chambers to rest. Crying really did take a lot out of you.

InuKimi left her, to resume her walk about the castle.

 _'My Lady!'_ A dog demon's voice suddenly broke through her.

' _What is it?'_ She replied.

' _We've got him. We're coming now. Where are we to put him?'_ The demo asked.

' _Take him to the lower dungeons. Know that we need him in human form for interrogations.'_ InuKimi replied.

' _Yes, My Lady.'_ The demon replied.

 _'Is everyone okay?'_ She asked.

' _Yes. We caught him oly a few miles away from the territory. o oe detected us.'_ The demo said.

' _Good. I will meet you soon.'_

* * *

When InuKimi made it down to the dungeons, 4 dog demons, along with Sesshomaru were standing before a humaoid form, tied up every which way.

He was bloodied from head to toe already, but living.

"Can't we just kill him now?" One of the demons asked.

"No. We wait for him to awake before we start our bargain." InuKimi instructed, "We will check on him in the morning. 2 of you stay on guard at all times. And Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru finally turned his focus away from the battered demon, to InuKimi.

"Go to your mate. She's been quite worried since you left. I think she really needs to see you." InuKimi said.

He had already knew this.

Her emotions were flowing through him the entire journey, and it took everything he had to keep his beast from completely abandoning the mission.

With a brief nod, he left the room.

* * *

Only the last hour, Sesshomaru had felt calmness from his mate.

Now, he stood before her resting form.

He felt guilty for putting her through so much grief.

Like he had explained, the mark enhanced their emotions, especially towards each other. Distance was painful for the first few months. Especially now when she was pregnant.

Sesshomaru reached out, gently caressing her cheek.

She jumped slightly at the unexpected touch, which immediately awoke her.

Her eyes went from drowsy to complete shock.

"Sesshomaru!" She jumped up into his arms.

All her worried and panic went away after one inhale of his scent and prescence.

"Hello, Rin. I told you I'd be back." Sesshomaru reminded.

"Yes. You did." Rin said in full belief as she pulled away to look at him.

Sesshomaru looked over her form as if it were the first time all over again.

The only problem was, he could sense how sad she'd been since he left.

Rin suddenly lunged forward, crushing her lips to his in a deep, relieving kiss.

The kiss was deep and desperate, like she couldn't express herself enough.

Sesshomaru wound a hand into her hair, another wrapping around her waist, keeping her still against him as he kissed her back reassuringly.

Their kiss lasted for a few long minutes, before Rin finally pulled away, resting her head back against the pillows again.

Sesshomaru soon joined her, his arm wrapping around her, letting her rest her body against him.

After a long moment of silence between the two, Rin spoke again.

"So. You missed the news this morning about the baby."


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Well... Sorry for the short chapter in advance...**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30: Yep, now a short, calming chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18:**_

It was nearing midnight, and neither had found the will to sleep yet.

Not even close.

"So, Sesshomaru. What _can_ you sense?" Rin asked, looking him in the eyes after she had explained her day.

Sesshomaru smiled, "I can sense another aura on you. I can smell it, a very comforting scent that tells me it is mine."

He gently laid a hand against her stomach, "I can sense that it has both of our bloods flowing through its body. I can hear its heart beat. It's almost a replica of yours."

Rin smiled, "When will you know the gender?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I am not sure. Soon enouh. But right now, why don't you feel what I feel?"

He removed his hand from her stomach, only to gently grab hers, and laid it against her own stomach, putting just thelightest pressure so she could feel.

Hana was right, this baby was growing, and she never thought she'd be able to _feel_ it so well.

Rin smiled, laughing in disbelief, before gasping when she felt it respond to her, a limb from within reaching up to tap the base of her stomach, right to her hand.

"Hi." Rin laughed lightly in response, before removing her hand from her stomach, turning into Sesshomaru's hold.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Don't worry about that now." Sesshomaru said.

"But I want to know." Rin pressed calmly.

"We captured the one responsible. We will be questioning him tomorrow, and possibly getting in contact with the Lord of the North again." Sesshomaru said

"I hope we don't have to fight. Two large lands against each other... I... That's not a world I want to live in." Rin said.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, neither did he want that for her. "I know. InuKimi is doing all in her power not to start a war. Believe it or not, fighting is her extreme last resort. She believes there's a logical explanation for what happened."

Rin's eyes lowered, "What does she think happened?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "That's enough for tonight, Rin. Go to sleep. We'll have our answers tomorrow."

Rin wanted to press for more, but a yawn inerrupted her.

Aftrwards, she decided to give ito her returning drowsiness.

* * *

"Akemi... I want to apologize... Immensely for yesterday." Rin said the next morning.

"That's okay. I know you were upset. He worries for you. You have every right to worry for him." Akemi said.

"But that didn't give me any right to snap at you like that." Rin said.

"Rin. It's fine. I've dealt with worst. Have you met Minori?"

Rin laughed lightly, "I'm sorry, who is that?"

Akemi shortly joined in with her laugh.

* * *

"Face it. If he won't even tell us his name, he's of no use to us." One of the dog demons spoke.

InuKimi approached the dog demon strapped before them.

"He's protecting himself. But from what, I wonder." InuKimi surveyed him.

The dog demon opened his eyes to meet hers.

"Does Makoto know of this?" InuKimi asked.

Silence.

'If he sent you, surely he would have sent more if it were to be a formal attack." InuKimi continued.

Still silence.

"I think I am going to make that meeting with Makoto now." She said aloud, before turning away.

"Even if he didn't..." A weak voice sounded from behind, "He would know I had good reason for it."

InuKimi turned back to him, and though her gaze was calm and collected, fire could be detected behind them. "And why is that?"

Another round of silence.

InuKimi took a deep breath, this was getting more and more confusing.

Did he or didn't he?

* * *

Akemi and Rin were walking outside the castle.

Rin noticed that the guards had doubled, and the dead demon known as Kano had been removed.

"What do you do with demons who have passed?" Rin asked curiously.

"We give them a farewell ceremony and a burial." Akemi answered.

"Oh. So do we, with humans I mean." Rin said.

"Huh. Humans and demons must have something in common now." Akemi said.

"Yeah. Surprisingly." Rin said, "Do you know Jiro?"

"Yeah. He's the youngest in our clan. He's the one who's brother died. Why?" Akemi asked.

"I was just wondering. I just feel kind of bad for him. I mean... I would like to think somehing like this doesn't happen again." Rin sighed.

"Oh. We all do." Akemi sighed, "How about we go back inside, and find Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

_**kagomeLove2: Haha, yeah. Of course InuKimi is leader, and she will still be considered, even after this chapter.**_

 _ **WildHeart44: Well... Technically it already passed. It's not as... very important as upcoming events will be.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19:**_

"Makoto has agreed to met again. He claims he has no part in this. I'm going to go over there with our prisoner, and a couple guards." InuKimi explained to Sesshomaru.

"Why not let me go?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Because, you're meant here. I appreciate your concerns, but the last time you left, Rin was a mess. And I will not bring her along this time. I will be fine." InuKimi assured.

"You know there is _one_ way we can assure this doesn't happen again." Sesshomaru suggested.

"I appreciate your opinion, but I do not want to lose anymore of this clan than I _absolutely_ have to. And something tells me Makoto doesn't either. I am sure we will come up with an agreement." InuKimi said.

Sesshomaru was silent, although he was beginning to agree.

"I will be back. And when I do, we will prepare to officially court you and Rin into this clan on the next full moon. As the new rulers." InuKimi said.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened just a fraction. He'd nearly forgotten that ceremony. Mostly because he had never even considered it.

"I'm sure Rin is aware of what that is?" InuKimi asked.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet, still processing the idea. It wasn't upsetting to him. In fact, it was very much the opposite.

"Hmm. Then while I'm gone, you may want to go over it with her." InuKimi smiled, "I shall see you soon."

* * *

Hisashi and Kenta restrained their prisoner, who had yet to give them a name, preparing for the journey.

"Okay. Makoto gave us his truce, now we give him our own, as a final warning not to mess with us." InuKimi instructed.

"Uh, are you sure this is such a good idea, Milady? We _are_ going straight into enemy territory." Kenta asked.

"He has agreed to let us pass this once, so if we are attacked, just one mind link and our clan will come. But I doubt it will come to it." InuKimi explained before looking at the human formed demon before them. "Something tells me Makoto has been wondering where you are."

* * *

"Ah. We meet again. Lady InuKimi of the West." Makoto greeted them at the edge of the North territory.

"Makoto." InuKimi nodded, "We had a truce. My son and his mate have returned and are ready to take my place after me, and you send one of your demons to slaughter one of our own?"

"Such... Accusations, Milady. Where is your proof of this? My condolences for the loss of one of your own, but what's to say one of _mine_ did this, hmm?" Makoto raised a brow challengingly.

"Hisashi! Kenta! Bring him here." InuKimi called without breaking eye contact.

The battered demon was soon being escorted by the two demons, forcefully placed between the two leaders.

Makoto glanced down at the being, as if trying to remember him.

"Ah. Toshio." He identified.

"We caught him retreating from _our_ territory a few hours after we found one of ours deceased. We don't have his word yet if he did it or not, but... Perhaps he'll answer to his _Lord."_ InuKimi said.

Makoto looked at her for a few minutes in disbelief, before staring down at the still being on his knees.

"Toshio. Is this true? Did you kill one of them?" He asked calmly.

Toshio refused eye contact for the longest time, which answered to both of them enough.

"Well then..." Makoto nodded, seeming sincerely upset.

"My Lord! You can't say you haven't thought about it. You really think a human girl can possibly rule a world full of demons?" Toshio said quickly.

"It was _not_ your place to make such decisions! What was your plot in all this? That you'd kill one of them, and have us get a ' _Surprise'_ attack?" Makoto asked.

"At least then, they would have _started_ it." Toshio said roughly.

"This is why you're not a leader. I don't even know why I made you beta. You truly wished us all dead?" Makoto asked.

"We would have beaten them without breaking a sweat. They're weak with the generations they're leading." Toshio said.

"How dare you underestimate my clan." InuKimi started coming forward, but Makoto held up a hand.

It was silent for a long time.

"InuKimi. You come here with a proposition. What is it?" He asked.

InuKimi glared at him, "A life for a life. And we both walk away from here without spilling any more blood."

Makoto stared at her blankly, pondering the thought, then glanced down at Toshio.

Then, he nodded, "Fine. I can't have a rebel in my own clan anyway. Do with him what you want."

"My Lord, please!" Toshio stammered as Hisashi came forward again to take him away.

"Don't kill him yet. There is someone at home who deserves the revenge." InuKimi instructed, before turning away from the Northern Lord.

"However, I may need a new beta. Care to assist me with that?" Makoto spoke up from behind her, making her come to a halt.

InuKimi suddenly turned on him so fast he didn't even see it coming.

A painful reddening formed against his cheek, followed by a 3-lined scratch mark.

InuKimi was so close to him now, even stepping into his territory.

"After your beta dies, we are through here. Afterwards, stay the hell away from _my_ family."

With that, she turned from him again, hoping to be the last time she'd be facing the Northern Lord.

* * *

"A courting ritual?" Rin asked.

"It is a way of, how you humans say, marriage." Sesshomaru said.

Rin nearly choked on her own breath at the word, "I- but I thought we were... I mean... Kind of..."

"We mated, I marked you, but that is only a signature of me on you. The bond isn't quite complete." Sesshomaru explained.

"What I have to mark you too?" Rin meant it as a slight joke, but suddenly realized how accurate it sounded when she said it, and she moved to look at him.

The look in his eyes only read that she had just answered her own question.

"H-how? And you said it happens in front of _everyone?"_ Rin asked.

"Since you are not a demon, you don't have the exact instincts to mark. There is a certain poison that emits from us when we mark, that makes it permanent, and while the blood and wound may heal, there is always a _Mark_ there itself." Sesshomaru said.

"Sooo, what do I have to do... To... mark you?" Rin asked.

"Since you're human, you can't exactly mark me. If you bit me, I'd just heal, and nothing would be left behind. But there is another alternative. It's strange and unusual, but I think it's what Mother is encouraging." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay... What is it?" Rin asked. Nothing about her life was normal or usual.

Sesshomaru's golden orbs focused on hers, "A blood vow."

"A-A what?" Rin asked.

He took a deep breath, "When I bit you, I drank some of your blood. Not a lot, but enough. It's just a part of the marking process. While marking you claims you as mine, and heigtens my emotions towards you, your blood flowing through mine is what truly allows me to sense your emotions, and just about anything about you."

Rin was silent for a long time. Why didn't she ever wonder about the whole Marking deal before? So much information she didn't know. Of course she sort of knew, because her emotions towards him were strong as well, but still...

"So, if you take a small amount of my blood... While your senses will be heigtened, our bond will also be comeplete." Sesshomaru finished.

"And... I have to... Drink your blood... In front of a hundred dog demons?" Rin asked, her breath coming out ragged and shaky.

"You don't have to. It is just requested to be finished at that time." Sesshomaru said.

"What happens then?" Rin asked, trying to get her mind past that thought.

"Then Mother will present us to the clan as the new leaders, formally wedded in other words." Sesshomaru sighed, burying his nose in the crook of her neck.

"And... You want to do this? With me?" Rin managed in a whisper.

"Yes. When I first met you, you brought something out in me that I never thought possible. Only as you grew older I figured out what that was. And when you were of age, I wanted you, to never leave my side again. To never hide even your darkest secrets from me. To trust me with your life as much as I did you. To want me, as much as I want you. And if I have to ask you in human terms, I will. Rin..." Sesshomaru trailed off, making sure to grab her attention, moving away to look at her.

" _Will_ you marry me?"

Rin smiled, tears breaking free, "Of course. Why would I not?"

The first two words were all he needed to hear.

It was as if she had accepted him all over again.

His lips met hers gently, his hands caressing her cheeks, collecting the tears that fell.

He had always wanted to relive that sensation he had felt when he mated her.

Now, he could feel it again, this time it would be stronger.

He couldn't be any happier that his mother had finally accepted them completely, and was prepared to formally accept them into the clan.

And he promised, to make this place the safest place for Rin and their child.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, not what you all were expecting about the North, but... As I said a few chapters back I was starting to lose interest in this story. I had so many ideas but nothing about the Current moment so I was nearly wanting to give up, but after I planned this "Alternative", I am glad I was able to finish this for you guys.**_

 _ **So, the end is near. I hope your enjoying so far. Thank you for all the other readers out there! At least I've found a new way to write. That I don't actually post a story until I'm like 5 chapters or more ahead and with a smooth plot, so there can be faster updates, while I write.**_

 _ **More coming soon!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20:**_

2 weeks had passed without any more dangers, and it was finally time.

Rin had hidden herself in the athroom for the majority of the morning. She had chosen to wear the kimono she had found on her first day here.

It was the lightest of pink with orchid designs all over it.

She had worked on her hair for hours, of course with a little help.

Akemi had promised her, _"I'm going to make you look so irresistable, it will make other dog demons jealous."_

 _"Are you sure that's a good idea? Sesshomaru's already protective enough." Rin laughed._

 _"He's gonna be jealous too." Akemi said._

 _"Why? It's me he's... Well... Courting." Rin said, using the preferred term._

 _"Because he's going to wish he'd done this sooner." Akemi said.._

 _Rin laughed, "Hey now. Remember I'm barely 19. I think his timing was just fine."_

 _"Yes. Rin: The first human Lady of the West."_

* * *

Rin continued to stare at her relection in the mirror.

She'd been so nervous all day it was a miracle she hadn't thrown up once.

"Rin." Sesshomaru sounded from behind, appearing in the mirror.

Rin suddenly turned to him.

He was no longer the way he used to look. His familiar white kimono with its own special designs.

He was wearing a silky black kimono with traces of red on it. In Rin's eyes he had never looked so... Normal.

"Wow." She suddenly let out loud.

Sesshomaru smirked as he approached her, "I would say the same about you. Except, _wow_ doesn't even begin to cover it."

Rin smiled, a blush hitting her cheeks, before turning back to the mirror.

Except this time she was glancing down.

"You know, two weeks ago, this kimono was almost too big for me." Rin suddenly said, "Now..."

"Now he's growing." Sesshomaru finished for her, wrapping an arm around her front to rest his hand at the base of her slightly rounded stomach.

"Yes, a lot, but-" Rin suddenl broke off, eyes widening in realization.

Slowly, she turned back to him.

 _"He?"_ Rin repeated.

Sesshomaru nodded, seeming more collected than she was about the news.

"H-how long have you known?" Rin asked.

"Just now. The scent was developing the last couple days, but not enough to be sure yet." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin stared at him for the longest time, thoughts failing to register.

Oh how she wished she could be able to sense those things.

"We still have 5 hours before moonrise, why so early, mate?" He spoke again.

Rin set her focus on him again, "I don't know... I just... Felt like it would take forever. It's... nerve-wracking. To say Yes is one thing, on the day it's supposed to happen..."

Sesshomaru rested a hand on her cheek, "Rin. You are going to be fine. My mother just has to give out a few words, and we're done."

"Let's not foget the part where I have to drink your blood." Rin sighed, saying it out loud made her feel light-headed.

"Actually..." Sesshomaru began, which brought her attention back to him.

Actually what? She didn't have to?

"We can do that part now, if you wish." He continued.

Rin's eyes widened, that almost didn't sound any better.

"Mother told me a little more about the blood vow. A human drinking our blood can be a little... Overbearing. It's an acceptance process." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin stared at him, the entire idea had her heart pounding.

After a few seconds, she took a deep, shaky breath, "How much do I have to take?"

"It doesn't take much." He assured.

Rin nodded, despite being happy to finish such a bond... She's never heard of humans doing such a thing.

"If you want to do this, you have to be quick. I may bleed but I heal fast, simple cuts even faster." Sesshomaru explained.

"Okay." Rin sighed, "Let's do it."

Sesshomaru looked her over, was she ready for this? Were they _both_ ready for this?

"Alright. First you may want to sit down." He said, guiding her back into the bedroom.

When they were seated on the bed, Rin watched in anticipation as Sesshomaru slowly rolled up his sleeve, revealing pale skin.

He observed her expressions as he made a considerate cut across his arm, just above the wrist with a single claw.

Blood immediately welcomed the exit, slowly trickling down his arm.

"Remember, it heals quickly. Within a minute." Sesshomaru reminded as he offered his arm.

Rin remained still, the sudden feeling that this was happening.

She slowly took his arm, giving him one last glance, beore slowly leaning down to it.

Her heart was beating loudly, almost as if it were rooting her on.

Finally, she took a deep breath. _A minute_. That didn't sound so long.

Her mouth slowly covered the wound, letting the blood enter her.

She was expecting to immediately draw back from the... Expected horrible, but she felt glued to the spot.

Despite it being thick and warm and... Definitely not something she'd ever think to taste, it had other qualities.

Just the first hesitant swallow filled her body with immense adrenaline, heat, and many other things at once.

After the second, she began to understand that she was feeling everything he was feeling. Seeing everything.

* * *

 _"Where did you get those bruises?" Sesshomaru's voice sounded._

 _Silence._

 _"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He slowly turned his head to face the human girl, as if to see if she was still there._

 _She smiled, and a bubbly laugh escaped her. Strange for a girl in such... Horrible conditions._

 _"What do you find so funny?" Sesshomaru asked, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice._

 _'Great. This human has done something to me. I need to leave. Soon.'_

 _..._ What? Rin didn't remember that part of the moment.

...

 _'Blood. I know this scent.'_ The visions suddenly change.

 _"Lord Sesshomaru! Where have you-" Jaken came to his side, seeing the unfamiliar girl in their path, "Oh. That is unfortunate. Well, let's continue."_

 _Jaken turned away, but didn't get far when he noticed Sesshomaru not following._

 _"Uh, milord?"_

 _"I am going to test something." Sesshomaru spoke, before drawing his sword, now standing before Rin._

 _In a flash, he was holding her in his arms. Her heartbeat came to life, and his faltered._

 _Once he was sure she could stand on her own, he continued on his way. And didn't protest once when her form followed after him._

 _..._

 _"Um. Milord. It's been a couple months now, shouldn't we have taken her back to her own kind by now? I mean surely you have felt the burden-"_

 _"She stays with us, Jaken, and that is final." Sesshomaru interrupted roughly._

 _With a couple mutters of submission, Jaken walked away._

 _It was another one of their resting nights, and Sesshomaru had chosen to stay and watch over Rin._

 _It had been one of those nights she had woke up crying._

 _Sesshomaru had awoken her, telling her she was safe, before sending her back to sleep._

 _'These dreams of hers. They're happening more often, more than a child should have to endure.' Sesshomaru thought to himself._

 _..._

 _"Lord Sesshomaru. When I die, will you always remember me?" Rin asked, now in an open field._

 _Sesshomaru's heart faltered, similar to the way it did that day._

 _This girl, Rin. His Rin, should not have to ask or even_ think _about such things._

 _"Don't be foolish." He said simply, 'I'm not letting you die any time soon.'_

 _..._

 _"Lord Sesshomaru, No!" Rin suddenly grabbed him._

 _She was older now, much older._

 _"You will stay here, Rin. I cannot look after you any longer." Sesshomaru said, easily freeing himself from her grasp._

 _"That's right! Serves you right for laying your hands on Lord Sesshomaru that way!" Jaken agreed, naturally._

 _"Silence, Jaken." Sesshomaru nearly snapped, walking over the toad demon with ease._

 _"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin trailed off, the fresh scent of tears escaping her, "Please."_

 _Sesshomaru's form visibly tensed as he took a deep breath, letting it out, trying his best to keep the emotions in check, "Goodbye, Rin."_

 _Then, he left, he left her there, ignoring any more of her pleas._

 _'_ _ **It shouldn't have to be this way. You admitted yourself, she belongs with us. She is only in the best care when she is with us.'**_ _Sesshomaru's beast spoke its disagreement on the case._

 _"Not anymore. Now let her go." Sesshomaru answered._

 _..._

 _He never let her go. He always found himself coming back._

 _Until one year._

 _He caught her scent, but it was different._

 _Above her natural scent, was something much more stronger._

 _'_ _ **Mate.'**_ _His beast growled from within, a growl he had never heard before. A growl that he nearly let out himself._

 _His suspicions were correct. The luring scent was led straight to her._

 _Once again, he felt different. First a human girl comes in his life, making him feel things he never thought he'd feel. Now, that very same human was his._

 _HIS._

* * *

Rin suddenly found the strength in her to pull away from the trance, releasing his arm that was still in her hold for... However long that'd been.

The remainder of blood was still warm on her lips.

The wound was gone though.

Taking a few deep breaths, she looked up at Sesshomaru.

He was staring back at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"U-um." She managed, her voice shaky, "Did I... Take enough? Or-"

His lips were suddenly on hers before she could continue.

The kiss was deep and seeping with love and lust.

She immediately kissed him back without question, the adrenaline still flowing fast within her, as if she could _feel_ his blood molding with hers.

His blood. His emotions.

She could feel it all.

Sesshomaru's tongue joined, cleaning away any remaining red liquid on her. "You did well, mate. I love you."

His kisses went on for a little while longer, before finally pulling away.

His emotions must have been heightened too.

When he finally pulled away, they were laying back into the bed, both catching their breath from the... Overwhelming moment.

"Sesshomaru... Was that your..."

"Yes. My memories. The times that you changed me, changed my life. And I think of them, every day." Sesshomaru explained, "You're the only one who'll ever see them. My thoughts, my emotions... I never let anyone see that, Rin."

Rin smiled, turning over towards him, "Then, I'm glad you showed me."

She sighed as she laid her head down against his chest, all of the overwhelming adrenaline really did take a lot out of her.

"Get some rest, Rin. We still have plenty of time before tonight." Sesshomaru said, gently kissing the top of her head.

Just like that, she was asleep. His emotions and memories overtaking any and all negative thoughts in her mind.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Well, today was extremely hectic for me. I said I'd be starting school on the 22, Well I probably won't. They dropped my classes! Yay! Because stupid college people won't listen to me! So I have been burying myself into a new story to write! I will speak more about it in the Epilogue, but for now...**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30: Aww, thank you! I needed that! I had my doubts about this story, but I did like how the last chapter turned out. Thanks again!**_

 _ **WildHeart44: Hmmm, Yes I did! :)**_

 _ **kagomeLove2: Uh, yeah. I was worried some people might think that, but yeah I put a lot into that part. It was... Weird but interesting to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21:**_

"Are you ready, mate?" Sesshomaru asked.

He had left Rin for a few minutes to let her fix her hair again.

"As I'll ever be." She sighed, turning back to him.

"You know you don't have to try so hard? It's only for about an hour, then you're mine for the rest of the night." Sesshomaru said calmly, caressing her cheek.

"Yes. Let's do this then." Rin sighed.

* * *

"Rin. I sense you have completed the blood vow with Sesshomaru? Very good. You've accepted him as your eternal soul mate?" InuKimi asked.

"Yes. I have." Rin said.

"And Sesshomaru, you've chosen her? For your eternal soul mate?" InuKimi turned to focus on him.

"Yes." He said certainly.

"Hmm." InuKimi smiled, "Then I, InuKimi, willingly step down from my leadership, and hand it to my son, Seseshomaru, Lord of the West, and Rin, the new Lady of the West."

The entire group of dog demons then lowered to their knees, bowing their heads deeply.

"Not only are they a part of the clan, but our dependable leaders, and we will show our loyalty by protecting them as they promise to protet us." InuKimi, before she, herself, knelt before them.

Rin could only watch in amazement, if this were a time to say something... She had nothing.

"You may all rise." Sesshomaru spoke for her.

When the dog demons stood again, Sesshomaru came forward, glancing at Rin gently.

"Humans were never one we wanted to meddle with. And I know some of you may disagree with the idea of one being here now. But Rin... She is not like the others. In her time being here, I think she's showed some of you, and I can only hope that the rest of you will soon see how... _Incredible_ she can be. She _is_ the heart in this clan, and will continue to prove herself until every one of you see it. Rin, this will be your home now, and I will _never_ leave you again." He promised.

Rin smiled, tears gleaming in her eyes, "Sesshomaru. You gave me a new life, a life I never thought I'd grow up in. But I couldn't ask it any other way. You say I opened your eyes in the human world, you did the same for me with demons. I trusted you, more than I could ever trust my own kind. I thought when you left me, to give me a chance with my own kind. I'd never see you again. Yet, here I am. With you, again. And I never thanked you, for all of this."

Sesshomaru smiled, pulling her close, "And you'll never have to."

Rin returned the smile, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him, reaching up to press her lips to his.

This was another one of those moments.

Those moments where her and Sesshomaru were the only two in the world.

Sesshomaru kissed her back eagerly, deepening the kiss.

It felt like hours had gone by, but voices were slowly bringing them back for reality.

Rin suddenly pulled away, but not enough to escape his arms.

"Congratulations, Sesshomaru, Rin. I am proud of you two." InuKimi spoke up, approaching them.

"Thank you, Lady InuKimi." Rin said.

"Please. It's InuKimi now, or for you, Kimi." She said.

"Okay." Rin nodded.

"Now, you are free to leave if you wish. Sesshomaru looks as though he's seconds away from tearing that, lovely, kimono off of you." InuKimi said, a gentle smirk forming.

A blush ran across Rin's cheeks, before she focused on Sesshomaru.

He looked pretty calm and collected, but how long would that last?

"U-hm. Okay." Rin managed.

"Go. We'll all still be here in the morning."

* * *

"Well, that was nothing I thought it would be like." Rin sighed as she let herself fall back on the bed.

"Is that good or bad, mate?" Sesshomaru asked as he joined her.

Rin laughed, "Amazing. I just... Never thought you'd actually say those things."

"Hm. Would you believe that it was true?" He asked, carefully leaning over her, nose brushing against hers.

"Yes. Would you believe what I said was true?" Rin repeated.

"Ever. Word." He said sincerely, before pressing his lips to hers.

She immediately kissed him back, her hand reaching for the back of his hair, bringing him closer.

Sesshomaru's hands slid down her sides, caressing every part of her form.

He'd just officially tied his entire lifetime to her.

And he would want it no other way.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, next chapter is the last!**_

 _ **Crowd: AWwwwww.**_

 _ **Along with the announcement to my new story, even if it is just a one-shot. Stay tuned!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N; Here it is, the epilogue. The finale. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30: Thanks. And yes, things are good now. :)**_

 _ **Skykite: Aww, thanks! At least I found the strength to find a decent finishing line. Thanks for your kind words. :)**_

 _ **Also, read the ending A/N guys for news about a new SessXRin one-shot coming soon!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22: Epilogue**_

"Mama. Is he back yet?" The voice of a 5 year old came towards Rin.

"Not yet, Taro. Perimeter checks take time." Rin sighed as she watched the open skies.

"When can I get to go?" He asked.

"When you're old enough." Rin said simply.

"I'm old enough, see?" Taro ran around the fields at his fastest speed.

Rin laughed at her son's attempts, "I see."

Taro returned to her side, breathing heavily, "Where are these _emenies?_ I can take them."

Rin laughed again.

Full blooded and determined like his dad.

"Gone for now. But next time I might need your help." Sesshomaru's voice sounded a few feet away.

"Father's back. He's back he's back he's back!" Taro announced, before taking off after him.

He physically climbed up Sesshomaru's form until his arms could reach around his neck.

He said something to him quietly, which Sesshomaru responded in the same manner, before continuing his way forward.

"You know the kid remembers everything you say, right?" Rin muttered when Sesshomaru was walking beside her.

"Yes. I've been doing some thinking. Maybe it's time I... Set him free on InuYasha." Sesshomaru suggested openly.

"Who is _Iuasha_?" Taro spoke up, through Rin's sudden surprise.

"He is a... Dog demon, but an excellent opponent." Sesshomaru smirked towards Rin.

"Really? I wanna sees him!" Taro said, literally leaping out of his arm, back on the ground.

"Depends. Have you eaten yet?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No." Taro mumbled.

"Hm. Go find Akemi, she will make you something. I need to talk with your mother." Sesshomaru answered, glancing at Rin lovingly.

"Ew. Okay!" Taro said before taking off back to the palace.

"InuYasha, really?" Rin asked after Taro was out of sight, "That would mean..."

She trailed off at the suddenn realization.

"I thought it'd be about time we visited your second home. I'm sure you've been thinking about them the entire time you were away." Sesshomaru said.

Rin stared at him, her eyes still wide in shock.

Then, she smiled, tears forming in her eyes, "You'd do that?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes. But I have an idea for our... Reintroduction."

* * *

"The ones in the red _kinono._ The one in the red-" Taro broke off as he was scanning the village, his parents watching from a safe distance.

"Yasha!" He shouted as he spotted him, taking off into the village.

The half-dog demon suddenly stopped in place at the quickly approaching scent and voice.

"Huh? Who is that?" Kagome wondered beside him.

"I don't... Agh!" InuYasha was suddenly cut off when the approaching child literally tackled him.

"Ah?! Kid, what is your problem?!" InuYasha sounded panicked as the young child crawled all over him.

"He's kinda cute." Kagome smiled happily.

"Kagome! A little help here!" InuYasha managed, his arms flailing unsuccessfully. Unsure of what to do. He definitely didn't want to fight back and hurt the child.

' _It's definitely a demon. But.. It has familiar scents on it.'_ InuYasha thought to himself in the midst of the struggle.

"You is Uncle Yasha!" Taro finally calmed, climbing down his form until he stood before him now.

"Eh, huh? LIsten kid, I don't know who you are, but..." InuYasha trailed off, more scents approaching. Similar to the faint scents he caught on the kid.

He then looked down at the grinning child in realization, "Oh my gods. I cannot believe it."

"What? What is-" Kagome suddenly trailed off, turning her focus away from him.

"Mama!" Taro suddenly turned around to the approaching form, "Did you see me? I did it!"

 _'Mama?! But this was...'_

"Oh my gods." Kagome gasped beside him, making him turn his concerns on her.

Kagome took a couple steps forward, "R-Rin?"

"Hey, Kagome." Rin smiled, almost shyly.

Kagome continued to slowly approach her, still staring in disbelief.

"Oh, Rin. It's been forever!" She finally smiled, pulling her into a long, overdue hug.

"Yeah. It was 5 years to be precise. I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner." Rin said.

"It's okay. I can tell how busy you've been." Kagome pulled away, smiling with happy tears in her eyes.

"Well, well. Sesshomaru. Never thought I'd see the day." InuYasha spoke up at the second approaching form.

"Same goes for you, little brother." Sesshomaru nodded.

InuYasha sighed, ' _Well, he figured that out quick.'_

"Yuri, Reiko, come on out. It's just a couple visitors." He announced.

A few seconds of silence, before two younger girls came out from behind him, glancing at the newcomers.

"Kids, this is your Uncle Sesshomaru." Kagome said, stifling a giggle.

"Don't go there." Sesshomaru muttered quietly.

"Your Aunt Rin. And your cousin... Um..." Kagome trailed off, looking at Rin.

"Taro." Rin smiled.

"Taro." Kagome repeated.

"What's with their ears though?" Taro finally asked his curiosity.

"Taro! Be polite." Rin snapped lightly.

"Sorry, mama." Taro said in a quiet voice.

"Don't tell _me_ sorry." Rin smiled.

Taro looked over at the shy girls who looked his age, if not older.

He slowly approached them.

"Sorry Yuri, Reiko, and Uncle Yasha." He mumbled.

"It's fine, kid. We get that a lot." Inuyasha replied.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes. But don't worry about it. Why don't you and the others go play. Just stay in the village." InuYasha said, before focusing on Rin and Sesshomaru, "It seems we have some catching up to do."

"Is that okay with you?" Taro asked the two younger girls.

They stared at him for a few minutes, as if still unsure about him, then exchanged smirks.

" _TAG!_ You're it!" Yuri called out, tapping Taro's shoulder before the two girls took off running.

Taro stood in place for a couple minutes, staring after them in complete confusion.

The two girls slowed down when they felt he wasn't following.

They exchanged glances, before looking at him again, "Are you coming?"

Taro perked up, before taking after them, where they continued to run from him.

"Can't catch us!" Reiko called in the distance.

"Yep. They'll be at that for hours." InuYasha muttered.

"Well, let's get inside. We have loads to talk about." Kagome spoke up.

* * *

"So. How's the West? Considering the tim away, you're not trying to escape it are you?" Kagome asked, as they all sat around inside her hut.

"Well, no. It was Sesshomaru's idea actually. We are in full control of the Western lands, but InuKimi takes care of a lot of things for us. Especially since we left. It is amazing there. I feel kind of bad that I've felt so at home at that place, but never thought to come back here and visit." Rin explained.

"It is fine, Rin! You're a leader now. An even more reason you're so busy. It's just like me in charge of this village. I haven't exactly had the time to try and find you either." Kagome smiled.

Rin returned the gesture, "Yeah. Two kids. You've been busy."

Kagome blushed, "Rin!"

Rin laughed, "I'm kidding. Mostly anyway. My point was that we both haven't been able to find the right time to step away."

"I understand. It's nice to finally be able to." Rin said.

"You still don't say much, do you?" InuYasha suddenly asked, his focus on Sesshomaru.

"Not much to say." he said simply.

"Are you silent over _there_ too? Kinda hard to lead without a voice." InuYasha commented.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called him out.

"I am very capable of speaking, thank you, InuYasha. But Rin has also been well on giving commands ad speeches of her own. They've kept us out of quite a few conflicts." Sesshomaru explained.

"See? That wasn't so hard." InuYasha sighed.

"You know you're lucky I took that necklace off of you, InuYasha. Or you'd be sitting out of this." Kagome spoke up.

Even to this day, he would tense at the word.

"Alright woman. I'll shut up." InuYasha sighed.

"Thank you." Kagome said calmly, before returning her focus on Rin.

* * *

They spent the whole day there.

Taro was adamant about leaving, but... Goodbyes were necessary.

"We'll visit again soon. Hopefully less than 5 years." Rin encouraged.

"Better. But maybe next time we can try to visit. I'm sure InuYasha could find it." Kagome said.

"Not happening." InuYasha sighed.

"What's the matter, InuYasha? Think we might attack you?" Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Yes!" He answered simply.

"We won't." Rin spoke up, "Our perimeter guards are more open. I decided it would be best to ask questions before killing."

"Thanks Rin. Real hero there." InuYasha muttered.

"He means _goodbye,_ and he's going to miss you." Kagome sighed.

"Stop speaking for me, woman!" InuYasha said.

Rin laughed, "Goodbye InuYasha."

"Mama." Taro finally approached them after departing from Reiko and Yuri.

Rin wanted to laugh again, her son could barely keep his eyes open.

"That would be the signal." Sesshomaru sighed, before he transformed in front of the group.

He knelt down on the ground, and Rin helped Taro onto his back.

After, she turned back to Kagome.

"Bye. I'm going to miss you already." She gave Kagome one last hug.

"Going to miss you too, Rin. Be careful out there." Kagome said.

Rin breathed a laugh, pulling away, "That's what Sesshomaru is for."

After a few more seconds of goodbyes, Rin turned and made her way onto Sesshomaru's back, soon sitting with Taro, who was already passed out.

"I said it before, I'll say it again. You take care of her." InuYasha spoke up, glancing up at the giant dog.

' _Of course.'_ Sesshomaru said simply, before turning and taking to the darkening sky.

* * *

Rin carried Taro to his room from there.

Yes, 5 years old and he already wanted his own room.

He hummed in his sleep, but didn't awaken when she gently set him down on his bed.

Rin had never seen him so tired.

Usually it took him a lot to get tired.

And at this early no less.

After a while of simply watching him, she made her way to the kitchen to grab something small to eat.

"And how as our visit to the outside world?" Akemi immediately greeted her.

"Great. It was nice to see Kagome again. And Taro had a couple new playmates." Rin explained.

"Oh. That must explain why he's not running the halls right now, annoying every dog demon in here." Akemi said.

Rin laughed, "Yes. He's quite worn out. And so am I, so... Good night. I'll tell you more tomorrow?"

"Sure. Go get some sleep." Akemi smiled.

"Thanks." Rin said simply, before they parted ways.

She made her way to Sesshomaru's chambers, partially wondering where he'd disappeared to.

Rin all but collapsed on the large bed, muscles instantly relaxing and revealing their pain.

She must have dosed off immediately after, because the next thing she knew, the bed was shifting beneath her.

Rin opened her eyes, turning to meet Sesshomaru's form.

"Hey. Where'd you run off to?"

"I told Mother we were back, and checked our status." Sesshomaru said absent-mindedly.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Rin said. Now that they were leaders, they had to check with many of the dog demons constantly for information, and tell them where they'd be at all times.

"Taro is asleep?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just as we left him coming back here." Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru gently caressed her cheek, staring at her adoringly.

Rin returned the favor, wrapping her hand into his hair, bringing herself closer.

Slowly, their lips met, the kiss gentle and loving.

Rin hummed against his lips, which encouraged him to deepen the kiss a little.

She suddenly brought him closer, deepening the kiss even further.

Sesshomaru growled lightly, before switching his attention down to her mark.

"You want this, mate?" He asked, as he freshened the scent of her mark.

"Y-yes." Rin managed, pulling against his hair, encouraging the ministrations further.

Sesshomaru immediately replied by working on her kimono, undoing it from protecting her form.

He then slowly covered her body with his own.

Their kiss had deepened immensely by now.

Now Rin took her turn by undoing Sesshomaru's kimono.

They both gasped aloud when their bare bodies reunited.

"Beautiful, as ever." Sesshomaru spoke gently, his hands moving to caress her waist.

Rin groaned out loud when he immediately entered her.

He kept her pinned by her waist, but that didn't stop her from trying to reply to his movements.

HIs hands finally left her waist to caress other portions of her body, leaving it to do what it wanted.

"I have wanted you, all day." Sesshomaru spoke up.

Rin laughed breathlessly, "What? In front of the whole village?"

"Tempting." He replied, before kissing her again.

Their long awaited lust had them close already.

Rin's legs wrapped around his waist and tightened, bringing him even closer.

Sesshomaru growled lowly, and couldn't stop when he nipped roughly against her mark, nearly breaking skin.

This encouraged her release which joined immediately with his.

Rin moaned, her eyes falling shut in complete relief.

Now, she was really tired.

"I love you. You know that right?" Rin mumbled tiredly.

"Yes. And I love you, mate." Sesshomaru said after a few seconds, giving her forehead a gentle kiss as he made his way off of her. "I'm glad you had fun today."

Rin smiled, "Thank you. I can't believe I almost forgot about over there. This place really can grow on you."

"It's your home now. Your real home. And mine, and Taro's. Time can fly when you're happy."

"No kidding. But I guess there's nowhere else I'd rather be." Rin sighed.

Sesshomaru kissed her hair, "Go to sleep now Rin."

As if it were her one permission, she accepted, finally letting her eyes fall shut.

A simple, happy family. Most likely with future pups. But as a leader, you take one step at a time.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The End.**_

 _ **I know, I still think this story could do a lot better, but... I got over it too soon. I mean, I just found too many plot-holes in future ideas that were making me want to stop, but I found this as a good alternative.**_

 _ **Now, onto the good news.**_

 _ **I have written a SessXRin one-shot. It took me the entire day to write out, and I mean ENTIRE. I started writing it early this morning while waiting in line for 5 hours at college. Then I got home, and locked myself in my bedroom to finish it.**_

 _ **I think you guys will love this one-shot.**_

 _ **It might take me a day or two to type it out and go through some editing because... It's gonna be 7,000+ words long, but I really love how it came out, and I hope you guys will too.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed This story!**_

 _ **Finale reviews?**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


End file.
